TMNT: Mouse
by KittyKatt25
Summary: What happens when a member of the Purple Dragons is taken in by the TMNT...oh yea...they all think Mouse is a guy. Not so. Mouse is in fact a girl that is hiding her gender from Hun. Mikey/OC (later on) Hurt/Comfort
1. TMNT: Mouse Ch 1

**P.D.1:** Mouse, do you remember the plan?

**Mouse:** sighs Yes. Sneak in, scope the place out, sneak out and report back to you. This isn't the first time I've done this you know.

**P.D.1:** smiles Good, now do your thing Mouse.

**Mouse:** sighs again Fine and quit calling me Mouse.

**P.D.1:** ruffles her hair Sure thing Mouse. opens the vent to the building Now get going and stay hidden. We wouldn't want our little Mouse to get hurt. the other 2 Purple Dragons that were with her started to laugh

**Mouse** Haha, real funny guys. goes into the vent

**_{Meanwhile, inside the building, the Turtles are fighting members of the Mob}_**/i

**Raph:** Yo Donnie, thought ya said the Purple Dragons owned this building.  
plunges his sai into one of the Mobs wrists

**Donnie:** No Raph. I said that they were looking for a new hideout.

**Mikey:** Well, I think this building is occupied! hits one of the men in the head with his chucks

**Leo** Guys focus! slices one of their guns in half What matters right now is to drive these guys off! slices one of their legs

**_{Mouse is crawling through the vents looking from room to room}_**/i

**Mouse** _'Man this place is big. Why is it always me who has to do the scouting?'_ just then, she hears shouting and gun blasts _'What tha?'_ she crawls up to a vent and peaks in GASPS _'It's the Turtles! Oh man, what do I do?'_ Tries to turn around _'I got to get back and tell the others.'_ she hears the sound of metal creaking _'Well that can't be good.'_ The vent she is in breaks open from its age and her weight combined  
she falls, landing on some boxes  
Ow. touches her ribs, feeling immense pain just from a simple touch AH! groans _'Definitely not good.'_ she looks around, noticing the battle still going on _'Good, no one has notices me yet.'_ sighs _'Sometimes it pays being only 4'10".'_ rubs her ribs and hisses in pain _'Thank God I bind my chest. I don't want to know how much pain I'd be in if I didn't.'_ she looks Around for an exit

**_{Mikey noticed something fell from one of the ceiling vents.}_**

**Mikey:** Guys, lets hurry it up. looks towards where an object fell

**Leo:** jumps towards him, knocking out two of the men What's wrong Mikey?

**Mikey:** points to a bunch of boxes I think we'll be having some visitors soon.

**Leo:** looks at the boxes and hears some noises coming from that direction Whoever or whatever it is, we can take 'em. It sounds hurt anyways.

**Raph:** looks around Where?

**Donnie:** hits 2 men in the head, knocking them out cold Doesn't matter where. What matters right now is to stop these guys!

**_{The Mob members noticed that they were losing, retreated, but not before they fired at everything in sight.}_**

**Leo:** Guys look out! everyone ducks and dodges the blasts  
a stray blast hits the boxes and a scream is heard

**_{Mouse, crawling slowly, inching her way towards another vent when something hot and painful flew threw the boxes and hits her in the right shoulder}_**

**Mouse:** _'Almost there'_ gasping for air _'I think I really bruised my ribs this time.'_ she hears a noise and then the next second she is in so much pain that she crumbles to the floor screaming

**_{Outside, the other Purple Dragons hear Mouse scream and rush up to one of the windows}_**

**P.D.1:** That was Mouse!

**P.D.2:** Lets check it out! they run up to a window and peer inside

**P.D.3:** Dammit, it's the Turtles! What'll we do now?

**P.D.2:** Lets get out of here!

**P.D.3:** Good idea!

**P.D.1:** What about Mouse?!

**P.D.3:** Forget him, he's gone!

**P.D.1:** No! We have to get him out of there! He's just a kid!

**P.D.2:** No! We report back to Hun! That was our orders. The kid fell. We can't  
do anything about it now. Now lets go!

**P.D.1:** No! I'm not leaving without Mouse!

**P.D.3:** He was a good kid and I know you looked after him like he was your brother Sam. grabs him and knocks Sam out But the kid was just collateral. they leave, taking Sam with them

**Sam:** whispers Anja.

**_{The dust clears and the turtles see the men are gone}_**

**Raph:** Great, now what?

**Leo:** We go home. Lets move out.

**Mikey:** Okay, need a slice of pizza anyways. smiles and follows the others he stops when he hears a groan behind the boxes. He decides to check it out gasps Uh guys, you might want to check this out.

**Donnie:** What's wrong Mikey? walks up to him and see's a body on the ground. Blood seeping from a wound on his shoulder What tha', how did this kid get in here?! runs up to the kid and starts wrapping up his wounded shoulder Guys, we need to get him back to the lair. He needs medical treatment. He's bleeding too much. Raph and Leo see the kid and agree

**Raph:** What's a kid doin in a place like this? picks him up _'He's light, to light. Does he ever eat?'_

**Leo:** Alright guys, lets hurry. They all move out, running back to the lair

**_{The Purple Dragons make it back to their hide out and go straight to Hun}_**

**P.D.2:** Sir, approaches Hun the building was a bust. The turtles were there fighting members of the mob that tried to take over our territory last year. I think they are making another move for it.

**Hun** notices Sam on one of their shoulders What happened to him?

**P.D.3:** Mouse fell, he wanted to go and get him, but we wouldn't let him.

**Hun** Sneers That's to bad. So our little Mouse is gone then?

**P.D.2:** Yes sir.

**Hun** Oh well. Go out again tomorrow night. Look for a new building. turns and leaves

**P.D.2&3:** Yes sir.

**_{The turtles enter the lair where Master Splinter is waiting for their return}_**

**Master Splinter:** hears the lair door opening My sons, you have returned so early. Did everything go alright?

**Mikey:** Not exactly Master Splinter. We fought the Mob instead of the Purple Dragons.

**Raph:** Yea, and this kid here somehow got in and got himself shot with of their guns.

Master Splinter looks at the child and feels his aura

**Donnie:** Bring him into the lab Raph. I need to get that bullet out and close up his wound. I also need to check for other injuries.

**Raph:** Okay, need any help Donnie?

**Master Splinter:** Perhaps I should assist you Donatello.

**Donnie:** Okay Master, if you really want to. Master Splinter smiles and takes the child from Raphael They enter the lab, Donnie closes the door and gets straight to work getting his first aid kit and some tools. Master Splinter puts Mouse on the exam table

**Master Splinter:** clears his throat Donatello, you do know that this is a girl.

**Donnie:** Stops what he is doing and looks at his Sensei A...a what? Girl? How can you tell? walks up to them

**Master Splinter:** Her aura is that of a young woman.

**Donnie:** But...but...

**Master Splinter:** Please, help me dress her wounds.

**Donnie:** Oh...uh right. they set about cleaning and bandaging up her shoulder after Donnie extracted the bullet Master Splinter could tell that her ribs were hurt due to some bruising under her shirt

**Master Splinter:** I believe she has hurt her ribs Donatello. Please go and inform the others while I bind her ribs.

**Donnie:** Yes Master. He leaves and Master Splinter gets to work Hey guys?

**Leo:** Yes Donnie? Mikey and Raph are wrestling over the T.V. remote

**Donnie:** Mikey, Raph. Please come over here for a second. both Mikey and Raph leave the remote and head towards Donnie

**Mikey:** Whats up Donnie?

**Donnie:** takes a deep breath Well first off, the kid is doing fine. The damage wasn't as bad as I thought.

**Raph:** Well that's good ain't it?

**Donnie:** Well yes, but I believe that she may have bruised her ribs and there is some blood loss.

**Mikey:** Well that's what happens when you get shot with a...wait, did you just say "she"...as in "GIRL" "SHE?"

**Donnie:** Yes, sigh that's the second thing. That is a girl in there. Master Splinter is binding her ribs as we speak. He wanted me to tell you all. All three brothers are stunned Master Splinter walks out of the lab

**Leo:** Sensei, are you sure that she is a girl?

**Master Splinter:** Les Leonardo.

**Mikey:** But how can you tell?

Master Splinter just looks at him

**Master Splinter:** I am sure Michelangelo.

Mikey thinks for a moment, then blushes

**Mikey:** Oh. Uh scratches the back of his head So uh, what do we do now?

**Master Splinter:** We wait for her to regain conciseness'. Oh, there is one other thing you must know about her. I found it while I was binder her ribs.

**Leo:** What's that Master?

**Master Splinter:** Pulls out a Purple Dragon crest She is a member of the Purple Dragons.


	2. TMNT: Mouse Ch 2

**_{It has been 3 days since Mouse was brought to the lair. She still has yet to awaken. The Turtles and Master Splinter are all worried. The first day she was there, Donnie called April & Casey, wondering if they knew anything about her or if they have ever seen her before. No such luck. The second day, Donnie spoke with LeatherHead, but he knew nothing about her as well. The third day: Leo, Raph, and Donnie set out to find some Purple Dragons.}_**

**Mikey:** sits in front of the T.V., playing some video game _'I wonder when she will wake up?'_ Yawns _'So not fare, Raph deserved that water balloon to the face.'_ Grumbles _'Can't believe I got grounded from going topside.'_ sighs

**_{Mouse starts to wake up}_**

**Mouse:** groans _'Ow'_ shifts to look around Huh? Where am I? groans again as she shifts to a sitting position Sam? she rubs her ribs and notices that someone has bandaged up her ribs. She also saw that someone bandaged up her shoulder _'What happened? I remember falling from that vent and I guess I got shot, but what happened after that?'_ Sam? she gets up off the bed and tries to walk towards the door _'Why am I so weak?'_ she stumbles and makes a little noise

**_{Mikey pauses his game, hearing some noise coming from Donnie's lab}_**

**Mikey:** _'Huh? Is she up?'_ he jumps over the couch and walks towards the lab door

**Mouse:** _'Ow my head.'_ Reaches for the door knob

**Mikey:** opens the lab door. Mouse is standing at the doors entrance, hand reaching out. _'Whoa, she is awake.'_ he looks at her _'Dude, she is so tiny!'_ he looks at her, observing her _'She's kinda cute, for a kid.'_ He looks at her thin figure, her clothes were a little baggy, but he could see that she has somewhat of an hour glass figure, lightly tanned skin, sandy brown hair, and big brown eyes. He looked closer and he saw freckles that were so light they were almost invisible. She was completely adorable to him. She had a thin face, but it was also full. A small nose and full lips. _Is she really a kid?'_

**Mouse:** starts to panic _'Oh my God'_ takes a step back _'He's one of the Turtles'_ looks around for an exit _Sam, Sam where are you?!'_

**Mikey:** notices she is starting to panic _'Huh? I wonder what's wrong?'_ Hey? What's wrong? _Why is she getting all scared? I wont hurt her.'_

**Mouse:** gasp _It can talk?! How?!'_ whispers Sam.

**Mikey:** confused Sam?

**Mouse:** tears starts to fall Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. backs against the wall of the lab slides down, pulling her knees to her chest Sam. buries her head, sobbing from fear S...Sam, whimpers Sam.

**Mikey:** approaches her, placing his hand on her back Hey? he sees her pull her body closer to the wall, whimpering and small sobs escape her

**Mouse:** she starts to shake when she feels his hand on her back whispers Please don't kill me.

**Mikey:** shocked and pulls his hand away _'K...Kill her? Why would she think that?'_ He sees her continue to shake and cry, so he did the only thing he could think of _'Master Splinter, I need to get him. He'll know what to do!'_ He rushes out of the lab and into his fathers room. Master Splinter!

**Master Splinter:** Groans _'So much for Meditating'_ Yes Michelangelo?

**Mikey:** a little panicky Master, the girl. She's awake, but I can't calm her down. Please help me.

**Master Splinter:** gets up and walks towards the lab What happened?

**Mikey:** I...I don't know. She just looked at me and then she just started saying Sam.

**Master Splinter:** sighs She might be in shock. _'I wonder why did she not scream?'_

**Mikey:** Master...he stops walking She asked me not to kill her. Splinter stops walking

**Master Splinter:** shocked _'Kill her?'_ He hears sobbing coming from the lab he rushes into the lab Child? Mouse continues to shake Michelangelo, please get her something hot to eat and something to drink.

**Mikey:** Yes Sensei. he rushes to the kitchen

**Master Splinter:** Child? he approaches her and gently kneels down Child, what is wrong? he places his hand onto her back, gently soothing her, rubbing in circles Child, you are safe here. Mouse looks up at him as tears continue to fall he sees her confusion and fear he wipes away the tears that fall You are safe. he sees her start to calm down

**Mouse:** _'Safe?'_ whispers Who...who are you? sniffles

**Master Splinter:** smiles My name is Master Splinter. he watches her sit up more What is your name my dear?

**Mouse:** I'm...looks down...John.

**Master Splinter:** smiles You don't need to lie. You are safe. Please, tell me your real name. smiles gently

**Mouse:** Looks to the side and whispers Anja. she looks up at him What...Mikey re-enters with a soda and a slice of pepperoni pizza her eyes widen and she starts to shake again Splinter noticed this

**Master Splinter:** places his hand onto her head, hoping to be able to calm her and maybe connect with her thoughts

**_[Mouse's Thoughts]_**

_**Hun**__ speaking to new recruits Be warned, if the Turtles catch you, you will be killed. They show no mercy. Not even to women and children. If you are lucky, you will be killed quickly. If not, you will be torchered, raped, or even worse. I have seen with my own eyes, them devour the flesh of their enemies._

_**[Time Skip]**__  
__**Sam**__ Mouse? You're a girl? he walked in while she was changing shocked Does anyone else know?_

_**Mouse**__ starts to get nervous No._

_**[Time Skip]**__  
__**Hun**__ Mouse, you will be our scout and spy. grabs her arm and squeezes You will serve the Purple Dragons until I say otherwise! If you try to escape again, pulls her up to his face I'll do worse than just this! throws her to the wall Understand?!_

_**Mouse**__ whimpers Y...yes sir. grabs her arm, black and blue marks already forming_

_**[Time Skip]**__  
__**Sam**__ Mouse, get up. Hun is making his way here! grabs her wrap Here, hurry and put it on. pushes her into the bathroom_

_**[Time Skip]**__  
__**Hun**__ Mouse! You dare to defy me?! slaps her face If it was not for me, the turtles would have found you by now and killed you! Do you want that?!_

_**Mouse**__ a few tears fall No sir._

_**Hun**__ grabs her shirt and pulls her towards him Then never question my authority EVER again! The turtles are evil! Without the Purple Dragons, you would still be on the streets! We took you in! Remember that! pushes her away_

_**[Time Skip]**__  
__**Sam**__ Don't worry Mouse, I'll always be here to save you. smiles_

_**Mouse**__ smiles Alright Sam. And stop calling me Mouse. fake pouts_

_**Sam**__ laughs Alright Mouse. ruffles her hair_

_**[end of thoughts]**_

**Master Splinter:** gasps _'No wonder she is so afraid.'_ he gets up and takes the pizza and soda from Michelangelo Thank you my son. I am sorry, but would you please go to the other side of the room? looks back at Anja She seems to be afraid of you. Mikey nods, looks at the girl with sad eyes, and walks to the other side of the room Splinter returns to Anja and places the food in front of her Please, eat.

**Mouse:** whispers Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. her stomach growls she blushes while Splinter chuckles she picks up the pizza and takes a small bite _'It's good, why am I so hungry?'_ looks up every couple of seconds, watching Mikey with her eyes _'Why didn't he hurt me? Hun said that they were bad. Why am I still alive?'_

**Mikey:** watches her eat, seeing her look at him every couple of seconds _'Why is she so afraid of me?'_

**Master Splinter:** sees she has finished half of her pizza and most of her soda Miss Anja, you do not need to fear us.

**Mouse:** looks into his eyes, almost searching Do you promise? holds up her pinky finger

**Master Splinter:** smiles Promise. he takes his pinky and wraps it around hers Would you like to meet Michelangelo? looks towards Mikey He will not harm you. looks back at her touches her face gently I promise. smiles warmly

**Mouse:** whispers ok. blushes Um, I have to use the bathroom.

**Master Splinter:** smiles Alright. he gets up and extends his hand she takes the offered hand and he leads her to the bathroom When you are finished, please take a seat. points towards the sofa I believe there are some things I should clear up for you. she nods, forms a small smile, and closes the door Splinter walks towards Mikey Come Michelangelo, let us give her, her privacy. Plus, there are things I must tell you. they walk into the kitchen, Mikey carrying the dishes

**_{Leo, Donnie, and Raph return home. Having no luck about finding who the girl is.}_**

**Raph:** grumbles I can't believe it. No one knows who or where this girl came from.

**Leo:** sighs I know. She is a complete mystery.

**Donnie:** I hope she is awake. I would like to ask her some questions.

**Leo:** Me too. they get home and Mouse just got out of the bathroom. She is looking around. Feeling a bit more calm

**Mouse:** _'Where am I?'_ she hears a door opening and she turns around, just in time to see more turtles coming in gasps

**Leo:** _She's up.'_ walks towards her You're up. smiles, but then frowns when he sees fear in her eyes _She's afraid? Of who? Me?'_ holds up his hands and takes a slow step towards her

**Raph:** walks in and sees Leo walking towards the girl _'Whats he doin?_

**Donnie:** last one in and he also sees the girl. He also sees how afraid she is Leo, maybe you should...Raph walked up to Leo and pulled him back

**Raph:** You're scarin her Leo, back off.

**Leo:** scoffs Me? If anyone is scaring her, it's you. You're being too loud.

**Raph:** growls I am not! they start to argue Donnie gets between them to calm things down, but forgets to close the lair entrance

**Mouse:** _What are they doing?! Why are they yelling?!'_ the red banded turtle starts to growl and she whimpers _I thought he said I was safe._ she sees the door they came in from was still open _'A way out!'_ while they were all arguing, she slips by them and sneaks out. Closing the door quietly _'I need to get out of here.'_ she starts to run, thankful her shoes were still on, she doesn't know where she is going, she just knows she wants to get as far away from them as possible.

**_{Mikey and Master Splinter come in after hearing Leo and Raph arguing}_**

**Master Splinter:** What's going on here?! Leo and Raph stop what they are doing

**Leo:** Sensei, I was just...

**Raph:** Interrupts Just scaring the girl. points to where she was Hey, where's she go? they all start to look around Great Leo, you scared her off.

**Leo:** Me?! If she is scared of anyone then it's you! You're the one who...

**Master Splinter:** Enough! First, we must find the girl. She is still very hurt and confused. Spread out and find her. If you find her, call the others. Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie all agree and head off in different directions Splinter looks for her scent, he found it leading to the lairs entrance _'She snuck out while they argued. Clever.'_ he follows her scent down the tunnels 10 minutes later, he came around a corner and heard someone coughing. He looked and saw Anja crouched down, coughing and holding her ribs _'Oh no.'_ he was about to approach her when LH came around the corner, obviously hearing someone coughing

**LH:** _'What is this?'_ he approaches her, but stopped when he saw her holding her ribs and tears running down her face. Her wrapped up shoulder was now bleeding through Excuse me, are you alright?

**Mouse:** gasps she looks up to see a talking alligator _'A talking Alligator?'_ she faints Splinter comes out of hiding

**Master Splinter:** he approaches LH LeatherHead, it is good to see you again.

**LH:** sees Splinter And you as well Master Splinter. Tell me, he looks at the girl who is this young child?

**Master Splinter:** he picks her up Her name is Anja. She is a member of the Purple Dragons, but that is al I know.

**LH:** looks at her closer This is the child you spoke of, isn't she?

**Master Splinter:** Yes. brushes back some of her hair away from her face sighs She is afraid of my sons.

**LH:** confused By what they are? Master Splinter, perhaps if you explain to her how you and your sons came into being, she might not be so afraid.

**Master Splinter:** sighs I'm afraid it is not that easy.

**LH:** How so?

**Master Splinter:** Hun. He has filled her head with so many lies about them that her fear blinds her. She is afraid of my sons, but more afraid of Hun. I searched her thoughts and I am distraught in what he has done and said to her. She was starting to calm down, but my others sons returned home and started to argue in front of her.

**LH:** I see. he peers at her She is so small. How old is she?

**Master Splinter:** I don't know. She is still hurt and I do not want her to leave until she is almost healed.

**LH:** deep in thought Master Splinter, what if she stayed with me? Splinter looks at LH I can keep track of her health and perhaps one of your sons can come by. Show her that the lies are just that. Lies.

**Master Splinter:** deep in thought That might work. Are you sure LeatherHead?

**LH:** smiles Yes. gently takes her from Splinter It would be nice to have some company for a change.

**Master Splinter:** smiles Very well. I shall go and inform my sons. I will have one of them come by tomorrow.

**LH:** nods and starts walking back home Very well. looks down at the sleeping girl _'You are safe my child. I wont let anything happen to you.'_

**Mouse:** _'Sam?'_ her head is pressed up against LH's chest. She can hear his heart beating _'So warm, I knew you would come for me Sam.'_ a few tears fall, LH looks down and sees her smiling and tears falling


	3. TMNT: Mouse Ch 3

**Mouse:** starts to wake up groans _'What?'_ looks around _'Where am I?'_ sits up

**L.H.:** is in his kitchen, he hears a nose coming from his main room. He peeks around the corner and sees Anja is starting to wake up. He walks to his fridge and takes out some strawberries. He walks into the main room, surprising Anja

**Mouse:** gasps when L.H. walks in _'It wasn't a dream!_ tries to scoot away from him, but by doing so, she put strain on her ribs she gasps and wraps her arms around them, rubbing them

**L.H.:** rushes to her side, placing the bowl of strawberries on the floor Are you alright? places his hand on her back for support

**Mouse:** continues to rub her sore ribs. She looks up at him, confused I...I think so. looks down I just moved too fast.

**L.H.:** smiles That is understandable. he picks up the bowl Please, places the bowl on her lap try to eat something. he gets up and sits a couple of feet away from her I'm sorry if I scared you. looks down I know my appearance is...frightening. sighs But I promise you, you are safe. I will not harm you.

**Mouse:** whispers shyly Do you promise? shakily holds up her pinky

**L.H.:** confused What are you doing?

**Mouse:** It's called a pinky promise. looks down It's a promise you can never break. blushes No matter what.

**L.H.:** How does it work?

**Mouse:** puts the bowl down and crawls to L.H. She sits in front of him. Like this. she wraps her pinky finger around his There's a little rhyme that goes with it. I learned it when I was little.

**L.H.:** Smiles How does it go?

**Mouse:** blushes takes a deep breath With this pinky finger, I make a pinky swear. It's stronger than a promise, it's deeper than a dare. Pinky swear. looks up at him That's how it goes.

**L.H.:** smiles Then I swear.

**Mouse:** smiles back Where am I?

**L.H.:** You are in my home. I found you collapsed on the floor. What happened to you?

**Mouse:** I...I was running away from...looks down...something.

**L.H.:** From the turtles?

**Mouse:** gasps her eyes widen in fear You know them?!

**L.H.:** smiles Yes, I do. sees her start to shake You do not need to fear them.

**Mouse:** shakily How can you say that? pulls her knees to her chest Don't you know what they have done?

**L.H.:** confused Yes, they have saved my life and countless others as well. Including yours.

**Mouse:** confused _Saved?_ What do you mean? I only heard that they...they kill people.

**L.H.:** Kill people? Who has told you these things?

**Mouse:** looks down Hun. He said that he's seen them kill people. Even...eat them. shakes

**L.H.:** sees her shaking _'So this is what Master Splinter meant. What has he told her?'_ What is your name?

**Mouse:** Anjalika. What's you name?

**L.H.:** smiles LeatherHead. Anjalika, they do not eat people, or kill them. They fight the bad people. The ones who try to hurt or kill others. If someone has died, it was not intentional. Please do not fear them.

**Mouse:** But, Hun said...Hun said that, confused _'I know Hun has lied to us before, but he never changed this story.'_ Are you sure?

**L.H.:** smiles I promise. holds up his pinky

**Mouse:** takes her pinky and wraps it around his So LeatherHead is your name? It's a little strange. smiles softly

**L.H.:** I know. Your name is unique as well. The meaning behind it is one not too often heard.

**Mouse:** What does it mean? smiles

**L.H.:** Mouse or Little Mouse. Anja's stops smiling What?

**Mouse:** groans _'Now I'll never be able to shake off this nick name.'_ That is my nick name. Mouse. Sighs I thought everyone just called me that because I was so small. LeatherHead, why have you brought me here?

**L.H.:** smiles Because Anjalika, you were still very hurt. You ripped the stitches out of your shoulder and you passed out from exhaustion.

**Mouse:** Oh. touches her shoulder Thank you.

**L.H.:** How did you receive these wounds?

**Mouse:** I...tries to remember I was scouting out a building, we were looking for a new hideout. I...I fell from the vent I was hiding in and landed on some boxes. I guess I bruised my ribs in doing so.

**L.H.:** nods his head I see, and what about your shoulder?

**Mouse:** touches her shoulder again I...I think I was shot. I guess...gulps...the turtles found me. _'Why did they bring me to their home?'_

**L.H.:** smiles and scoots closer Anjalika? Are you afraid of me?

**Mouse:** smiles and shakes her head No, not anymore. Um...how did you...

**L.H.:** Turn out like this? Mouse nods Well, you see what happened was...tells her the story of how he became who he is today. He also explained about his temper and what happens when he looses control. Mouse sits there and listens intently, eating some of the strawberries every now and then.

**Mouse:** nods That explains a lot. How old are you?

**L.H.:** I do not really know. I am older than the turtles, Mouse tenses up a little but younger than Master Splinter. Are you alright Anjalika?

**Mouse:** Yes...it's just...

**L.H.:** Just what?

**Mouse:** sits Indian style I'm still scared of them.

**L.H.:** smiles I understand. gets up You may stay with me for as long as you like.

**Mouse:** nervous But, I'm a Purple Dragon. Are you sure?

**L.H.:** smiles Yes. I forgot to ask you, how old are you?

**Mouse:** 16.

**_{Master Splinter returned home and explained to his sons about Anja. He told them about Hun and this man names Sam}_**

**Leo:** So that's why she was so scared of us. looks down I with I knew that earlier.

**Master Splinter:** You did not know my son. It was not your fault.

**Raph:** M'sorry Leo. leo looks at him If I didn't get ahead of myself, maybe we wouldn't have scared her so bad.

**Leo:** smiles It's ok Raph.

**Raph:** smiles, then frowns When I get my hands on Hun, he'll wish he'd never been born! smacks his fist into his hand

**Mikey:** So what are we going to do Sensei?

**Master Splinter:** I have been thinking about that. I have decided that one of you will visit LeatherHead tomorrow and spend some time with her. smiles

**Donnie:** That might work, but isn't she still scared of us? How would that work out?

**Master Splinter:** Have faith my sons, she may be afraid, but she was willing to speak with Michelangelo earlier today. All hope is not lost. She is willing to listen, you just need to be willing to show her. smiles warmly

**Donnie:** That will work, but which one of us will go Master?

**Master Splinter:** That is up to you all to decide. stands Now, if you will excuse me. My stories will be on shortly.

**All:** Yes Master Splinter. Splinter leaves and they all start talking about who will be the one to visit he tomorrow.

**Leo:** Maybe I should do it.

**Raph:** Why you?

**Leo:** Because I'm the leader.

**Raph:** So? Maybe I should do it.

**Donnie:** You? Raph, please. If you haven't noticed, you're the most intimidating one of us all. I should be the one to do it.

**Leo:** Why you?

**Donnie:** Because I'm the smartest and most likely to be the one to make the most sense.

**Leo:** thinks True.

**Raph:** What? No! You make less sense then the rest of us. You'll only confuse her more than she is already.

**Donnie:** I will not.

**Raph:** Will to.

**Donnie:** Will not!

**Raph:** Will to!

**Donnie:** Will Not! stands up

**Raph:** Will To! gets up as well

**Leo:** Enough! they both stop and sit back down

**Mikey:** I'll do it. they all look at him

**Donnie:** What?

**Raph:** You? Why you?

**Mikey:** Because, I'm the least intimidating one of us all.

**Leo:** thinks He has a point guys.

**Raph:** What? Come on Leo.

**Donnie:** No Raph, Leo's right. Just think about it. Mikey is a lot small than us, plus with his child like nature he would be better at connecting with her.

**Mikey:** Yea...wait, what?

**Raph:** He's sayin you act like a kid.

**Mikey:** Oh. Whatever dude. does one of his signature smiles

**Leo:** Then it's decided. they all nod

**Donnie:** Good, now that, that is settled. I'm going to see if I can find anything about this Sam guy. Most likely he is a Purple Dragon, so I'll dig up what I can. leaves

**Leo:** Okay. looks at Mikey What are you going to ask her tomorrow?

**Mikey:** shrugs Don't know. Guess whatever comes to mind.

**Raph:** Gonna be a quiet visit. snickers

**Mikey:** Mikey playfully punches Raph's shoulder Ha ha Raph. Very funny.

**_{Mouse is walking around L.H.s Home}_**

**Mouse:** How long have you lived here LeatherHead? she is standing by his work bench

**L.H.:** About 3 years. How long have you been a member of the Purple Dragons?

**Mouse:** fidgets About 2 years.

**L.H.:** How did you...

**Mouse:** Become a Purple Dragon? smiles

**L.H.:** chuckles Yes.

**Mouse:** thinks I was living on the streets when I was 10. By the time I was 12 I became quite a skilled thief. But I only stole what I needed. Food and sometimes clothing. I was trying to get some food one day and I happened to steal it from a Purple Dragon. smiles Long story short, I got caught. They took me to Hun for punishment. He must have been feeling merciful that day, because what he told them was that I would serve them until my debt was paid. I served the Dragons for 2 years and became a member shorty after that. I really didn't have many other options. I was homeless and an orphan. Who would take a 14 year old in? I figured it was the best option at the time. Plus I would get paid for my services. It wasn't much, but I bought the stuff I needed. I didn't have to steal from others anymore. smiles sadly

**L.H.:** smiles sadly _'She has been through much in her young life.'_ Anjalika, who is Sam? You were saying his name in your sleep.

**Mouse:** Sam? Sam is...he is another Purple Dragon. He has been there for me since he found out I was a girl. He's acted like an older brother most times, it's a little annoying, but he's always there for me. smile I don't know where I'd be if he wasn't around.

**L.H.:** I see. _'At least she had someone there for her.'_ Why have you hidden your gender from them?

**Mouse:** looks down They're not very nice to girls.

**L.H.:** How so?

**Mouse:** They, um...clears her throat they just are. remembers what Hun did to the last girl. She remembered her screams echoing throughout the whole warehouse, blood covering the walls and floor. She remembered having to scrub the blood up after Hun was finished with her. a shudder ran up her spine _'If Hun ever found out I was a girl, my fate would be the same as hers. But mine would be worse. I would be torchered, then killed. Sam would be forced to watch him do that stuff to me. If Sam tried to protect me Hun would kill him.'_

**L.H.:** I understand. You do not have to speak of it if you do not wish to.

**Mouse:** Thank you.

**L.H.:** Did you attend school?

**Mouse:** I did at the orphanage. After that, no.

**L.H.:** I see. thinks

**Mouse:** It's fine. Sam had some of his old school books. He'd have me study them at least two hours each night on all the subjects. So I'm kinda homeschooled.

**L.H.:** Do you wish you could attend public school?

**Mouse:** Sometimes.

**L.H.:** I see. Sam kept your gender a secret?

**Mouse:** smiles Yea, he told me he had a younger sister around my age. Said I reminded him of her before she died.

**L.H.:** How did she die?

**Mouse:** He never said. yawns Sorry.

**L.H.:** chuckles That is alright. It is getting late. Come, I have an extra bed for you. gets up and walks to back room Here you go. about to leave Anjalika, one of the Turtles will be stopping by sometime tomorrow. Will you be alright?

**Mouse:** she stiffens slightly Um, yea sure. _'He said that they wont hurt me, he pinky promised me. Maybe I should...try.'_ smiles nervously I'll be okay.

**L.H.:** Alright. smiles It is alright if you are afraid. I will be with you if you need me.

**Mouse:** smiles shyly Thank you. _'He reminds me of Sam. I've always trusted my feelings. I can trust LeatherHead.'_ Goodnight LeatherHead.

**L.H.:** Goodnight Anjalika. leaves Mouse takes off her shoes and crawls into bed. She falls asleep quickly

**_{Mid Morning. Mikey is heading to L.H.'s}_**

**L.H.:** Mikey is walking up to L.H.'s door. L.H. is in his lab/room, he hears knocking on his door. Mouse is starting to wake up L.H. opens his door and Mikey enters Welcome Michelangelo. Please sit, would you like a drink?

**Mikey:** Come on L.H. I told you a hundred times, call me Mikey. smiles

**L.H.:** Smiles I am sorry my friend. Mikey sits on the sofa

**Mikey:** So what's new?

**L.H.:** Just my usual experiments, thank you for asking. smiles Mouse enters, a little sleepy Good morning Anjalika.

**Mouse:** yawns and smiles Good morning LeatherHead.

**Mikey:** takes a deep breath _'Here goes nothing.'_ Morning. smiles

**Mouse:** she stops moving and looks at Mikey, her eyes widen in fear _'He's here already?'_ G...good m...morning.

**L.H.:** places his hand on Mouse's back This is Michelangelo. He will not harm you. smiles warmly Mouse nods and sits in a chair across from Mikey

**Mikey:** lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding _'So far, so good. At least she didn't run away screaming.'_ What's you name?

**Mouse:** _'It's ok. It's ok._ Anja.

**Mikey:** smiles warmly Hi Anja, I'm Mikey.

**Mouse:** Hi Mikey. fidgets in her seat Um, did you save me the other day?

**Mikey:** Nods Yup.

**Mouse:** Thank you.

**Mikey:** No problem dudette. smiles Mouse smiles back What were you doing in that vent anyways?

**Mouse:** looks down I was scouting out the building.

**Mikey:** Scouting? But your justa little kid.

**Mouse:** _'Kid?'_ I'm not a kid.

**Mikey:** Your not? How old are you?

**Mouse:** blushes 16.

**Mikey:** 16? Are you sure? Your so small.

**Mouse:** pouts I'm not that short.

**Mikey:** Laughs Yes you are. How tall are you?

**Mouse:** 4'10. How all are you?

**Mikey:** 5'7. smiles And I'm the shortest of all my brothers.

**Mouse:** Brothers? The...others are your brothers?

**Mikey:** Yup. Leo is the oldest. He's the one in Blue and carries the twin katanas. Raph is after him. He's the one in Red and he carries with him the sais. Then there's Donnie. He's the purple one and he uses a Bo staff. And finally there's me! smiles brightly The orange flurry! I use the nunchaku. whirls out his weapons and spins them around a couple of times making noises as he does so

**Mouse:** she giggles a little What are you?

**Mikey:** Turtles. Ninja Turtles! stands up and jumps in the air, kicking at an invisible object Hi-ya!

**L.H.:** I shall get us some drinks. gets up and leaves

**Mouse:** she watches him leave turns back to Mikey Ninja Turtles?

**Mikey:** Yea, we're Ninja's.

**Mouse:** smiles How old are you?

**Mikey:** 18.

**Mouse:** So your a Ninja Turtle. thinks Do...do you...do you, um...

**Mikey:** What?

**Mouse:** swallows and takes a deep breath Do you...eat people? starts to shiver

**Mikey:** _'What?!'_ No. I eat everything but that.

**Mouse:** Ok. Still a little nervous

**Mikey:** Do you like pizza?

**Mouse:** Yea, doesn't everybody?

**Mikey:** Really? Well, that's true. chuckles Well, I'll have you know, I ake the best pizza in New York City!

**Mouse:** Huh? smiles a little No way. Gillavany's make the best pizza's around.

**Mikey:** Gillavany's? What's that?

**Mouse:** You've never heard of Gillavany's? It's the best pizzeria in New York. It's near South Side. It's a little mom and pop place. It's owned by this old Italian guy and his wife. smiles They beat everybody else's hands down.

**Mikey:** I beg to differ. I say I do.

**Mouse:** giggles You've never even tried their pizza. How are you so sure?

**Mikey:** I just am! smiles Besides, if you tried my pizza, then you would be saying the same thing.

**Mouse:** Well I'll try your pizza then, but you have to try theirs as well. Then we will see who's is better. smiles

**Mikey:** Really? Alright, then it's a deal. hold out his hand and she slowly takes his and shakes his hand they continue to talk for about an hour Hey, do you like video games?

**Mouse:** Kinda.

**Mikey:** Kinda? What do ya mean?

**Mouse:** blushes I don't get to play them very often.

**Mikey:** Oh, wll I have lots of games back home. Maybe you can come over one day and play some with me. Nobody else really likes to play them. So I have no one to compete with. smiles

**Mouse:** gets a little nervous Um, ok. smiles

**L.H.:** re-enters he sees Mikey and Anja are still talking and Anja seems to be a little more comfortable around Mikey How is everything going? they both look at him

**Mikey:** smiles Great. Hey, where did you go L.H.?

**L.H.:** I lost track of time. I am sorry my friend.

**Mouse:** It's alright. her stomach growls she blushes and Mikey chuckles

**Mikey:** Hungry?

**Mouse:** A little.

**Mikey:** I an wait while you cook yourself something to eat. smiles

**Moue:** blushes and looks down I...I can't cook. looks up at Mikey

**Mikey:** Oh, well how about I cook you some breakfast?

**Mouse:** Okay, thank you.

**Mikey:** No problem. I love to cook.

**Mouse:** fidgets Can you teach me?

**Mikey:** To cook? Anja nods Hm, sure thing. smiles Tomorrow is Sunday, so I don't have any training. Want to come over and I'll show you some of the basics. smiles

**Mouse:** _'Here goes nothing.'_ What time?


	4. TMNT: Mouse Ch 4

**_{Mouse is up early Sunday morning. She is pacing the room L.H. has given her.}_**

**Mouse:** pacing her room _What do I do now? I said yes! And today's the day._ rubs her face and eyes _I barely slept last night._ groans _I know Mikey said that he'd show me how to cook, but what if I mess this up? What if I make a fool of myself. What if...what if he thinks I'm too much trouble to deal with and leaves?_ stops pacing _Great, just great. I barely slept, I'm completely nervous, and to top it off, I'm still afraid of him and the others a little...Well, not so much Mikey, just the others._ sighs and sits down on the bed _He wont hurt me, I know that. If he wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now. I don't really know about the others, but I know he wont._ smiles slightly frowns _Hun has always lied to us, this wouldn't be any different. Mikey is..._ smiles _Mikey is kind and sweet and funny. But, he's also a Turtle. What Hun said would kill or torture me. And if they captured a girl they would rape her. But he has done nothing of the sort. Mikey is...my friend._ sighs and falls back on her bed _This sucks, why do I have to be afraid. Why can't I be brave like Sam? He's always protected me...against everything. Hun, the other Dragons, everyone._ curls up on the bed _The other Turtles are scary. Especially the blue and red one. But if Mikey is there with me, I think I'll be ok. Right?_

_**{Mikey is awake and making sure the whole lair is spotless. He has told everyone, excluding Master Splinter, to stay away. So the guys left early that night to Casey and Aprils. April brought him some basic supplies for them. So now Mikey is going over everything. The food, recipes, and subjects to talk about. Yes he thought ahead of time.**_

**Mikey:** _I gotta do something to keep myself busy. I already cleaned and re-cleaned everything like 10 times. Maybe I should make myself some breakfast...No, I'm too nervous to eat._ looks over at the t.v. _Play a game? Maybe, that might help calm my nerves a little._ looks toward Splinters room _Meditate?_ shakes his head, chuckling _That'll last 30 seconds before I get bored and fall asleep._ jumps over the sofa and grabs his controller. Starts up the game and starts to play God of War. He plays for about an hour, completely calm now. He hears a knock on the door. Knowing who it is, he pauses his game and goes to the door to let them in

**L.H.:** Greetings Michelangelo. smiles warmly

**Mikey:** smiles Mikey, L.H. Call me Mikey. looks at Anja Ready to cook Anja?

**Mouse:** smiles nervously Yea. looks past him, searching for the others

**Mikey:** realizes what she is doing. My bro's went to our friends place. Said they'd be back later. smiles

**Mouse:** Your friends? _There are others like him?_

**Mikey:** Hm? Oh, sorry. Our human friends. Casey Jones and April O'Neal. smiles and ushers them in

**Mouse:** _Human friends?_ L.H. and Mouse sit on the sofa Casey Jones? I think I know that name.

**Mikey:** You probably do. He and my bro Raph like to go out some nights and bust some heads.

**Mouse:** gets nervous What?

**Mikey:** realises what he said Not literally. You know. Beat up bad guys that try to hurt people.

**Mouse:** sighs Oh, ok.

**Mikey:** sighs in relief _Gotta be careful with what I say around her._

**L.H.:** Anjalika, I must go to Donnie's lab. There is work I am helping him with. Will you be alright? smiles, but is nervous sighs in relief when she nods. He gets up and heads towards the lab

**Mikey:** once he is gone, Mikey looks at Mouse. Trying to decide what to do next _Think Mikey, think._ So...

**Mouse:** So...clears her throat What now?

**Mikey:** _Say cook, cook you idiot._ Cook. smiles and gets up This way. leads her to the kitchen Here is our kitchen.

**Mouse:** smiles Cool.

**Mikey:** Picks up something This is a spatula picks up another and this is a whisk, and another this is a ladle. continues to pick up utensils and naming them off for her moves from utensils to pots and pans Got all that Anja?

**Mouse:** I think so. smiles

**Mikey:** Good. smiles at her and goes to the fridge We'll start with a simple omelette. opens the fridge and pulls something out This...is an egg. smiles

**Mouse:** giggles I know that's an egg.

**Mikey:** pulls out another object This is milk. starts to chuckle

**Mouse:** giggles again Mikey.

**Mikey:** pulls out one more item And this is the most important ingredient of all. shows it to her Cheese. starts laughing

**Mouse:** laughs with him Mikey, come on.

**Mikey:** calms down Ok, ok. puts two bowls on the counter Lets start. smiles

**Mouse:** smiles back Okay.

**_{After 4 botched cooking attempts, Mikey decides to call it a day}_**

**Mouse:** looks down Sorry.

**Mikey:** looks at her Hey, don't be sorry. Everyone starts out slow. You'll do better next time. she looks at him, her eyes starting to shine with tears Hey, everyone burns eggs on their first try. smiles Even me.

**Mouse:** But...they ended up black and the sugar...

**Mikey:** It's ok. The sugar was my fault too. It does look a lot like salt. I should have put labels on them. smiles reassuringly

**Mouse:** ok. smiles a little I need more practice.

**Mikey:** nods You'll just have to come over again so we can cook together.

**Mouse:** Yea. smiles Thank you for taking the time to teach me how to do this Mikey.

**Mikey:** blushes No problem. I never had anyone to teach cooking to so this is fun. smiles Hey, looks over at the lab I'm guessing L.H. is still busy. Wanna play some video games while we wait?

**Mouse:** looks at the t.v. Ok. smiles What do you have?

**Mikey:** thinks for a moment Hm, how about...Mario Cart? It's easy and fun. It'll get you used to the controller. smiles

**Mouse:** smiles and follows him to the sofa Ok. Mikey switches over the games. Getting out another controller and starting the new game. First, choose your character. Mikey chooses Yoshi and Mouse chooses Daisy. Ok, good. Now, these are the controls. shows her how to move and what each button does. Ok, good. Lets practice a little first before we do any real racing.

**Mouse:** Alright. they both practice for about half an hour before they start the real race

**Mikey:** Ready to get your butt kicked? laughs

**Mouse:** smiles playfully No way, I'm gonna beat you and take the gold cup. I already beat you a couple of times in practice.

**Mikey:** Oh yes, but that my dear...was just practice. The real race begins now. they hear the announcer starting the countdown

**Game Announcer:** 3, 2, 1. GO! Mikey and Anja both take off, going head to head

**Mikey:** You're gonna lose! gets into his gamer mode

**Mouse:** giggles No way Mikey. Prepare to eat my virtual dust!

**Master Splinter:** looks out from his room sighs _Kids and those video games. I'll never understand it._ closes his door and kneels back down into the lotus position, going back into his meditative state a small smile playing across his lips

**Mikey:** sometime into the game Hey Anja, you said before that you ran away from an orphanage when you were 10 right? looks over at her Why did you run away?

**Mouse:** stops playing for a few seconds I...just felt like it. _Don't think about that place._

**Mikey:** Huh? That makes no sense. Didn't you want to get adopted?

**Mouse:** _Yes_ No.

**Mikey:** How come? looks at her concerned

**Mouse:** _No one wanted a sick child._ Got boring.

**Mikey:** Boring?

**Mouse:** Yup. Boring. _please stop talking about it_ You're not going to win by distracting me.

**Mikey:** _something must have happened there_ You know...

**Mouse:** Hm?

**Mikey:** Avoiding something doesn't make it get better or go away. The longer you hold it in, the worse it makes you feel.

**Mouse:** stops playing and looks at him Mikey...I don't want to remember that place. her eyes start to tear up It wasn't the best place to grow up in.

**Mikey:** watches her _Why did I ask about that?!_ Anja, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. scoots closer, bumping his arm against hers

**Mouse:** bumps back It's ok. You didn't know. they continue in silence for a while

**Mikey:** clears his throat So, what happened to your parents?

**Mouse:** Don't know. Never knew them.

**Mikey:** _Great Mikey, just great._ Sorry.

**Mouse:** looks at him For what? Not having parents? smiles at him It's not your fault. It's just the hand fate dealt me. I couldn't do anything about it then so there is no use in worrying about it now.

**Mikey:** sighs Still, wish things were different for you.

**Mouse:** sighs _Wishing does nothing. I probably wished on every star in the sky to change what's going to happen to me._ It's fine. Like I said before. Nothing I can do about it now. I've already come to terms with what's happened and what is going to happen.

**Mikey:** _Huh? What's going to happen? It's like she knows what her future holds already_ What do you mean?

**Mouse:** Huh? Oh, blushes and laughs nervously Thief and Purple Dragon remember?

**Mikey:** Oh, ok. _I'll let this go for now, I'll ask her about it again later._

**Mouse:** they continue to play. Mouse winning some, and Mikey winning more. Got anymore games?

**Mikey:** Bored of this one already?

**Mouse:** Sorry, smiles we played all the levels. What was that game you were playing before?

**Mikey:** Hm? Oh God of War. It's an awesome game, but only a one player game.

**Mouse:** Oh, I can watch. smiles Please?

**Mikey:** sighs Ok. he changes the games around and starts playing the new one. Ready?

**Mouse:** nods Yes. watches Mikey play the game from the beginning. Watching the story unfold was like watching a movie to her. _This is so awesome. I so need to get a game console when I go back home._ watches Mikey play for about an hour and she starts to get sleepy _This is so cool...but I'm so tired now. I don't want to sleep, but I do._ her eyes start to droop and her body starts to sway _Not sleepy, not sleepy, not...slee..py..._ leans against Mikey, sleeping peacefully

**Mikey:** feels her lean against him _What?_ looks down at her sleeping form _She fell asleep?_ smiles _Guess she's comfortable enough with me now._ continues to play _Now, what to do about the others._

**_{Leo, Donnie, and Raph return home. Expecting Anja to be gone, but see her asleep on the couch beside Mikey}_**

**Raph:** sighs Think Mikey had any luck?

**Donnie:** Maybe.

**Leo:** I hope so. rubs his stomach I don't think I can handle Casey's cooking again.

**Raph:** Hey, at least he can cook. smirks

**Leo:** You call that cooking? chuckles...wait, was that comment directed at me?

**Raph:** starts humming as they reach the lair entrance Maybe. they enter and head their separate ways. Donnie to the lab, Leo to the Dojo, and Raph to watch some wrestling on t.v. sees Mikey playing a game Hey Mikey, what's up?

**Mikey:** startled and jumps a little Raph? You're back already? looks down and sees Anja start to move

**Raph:** confused Yea, it's been almost 5 hours. looks down when Mikey looks down sees Anja whispers What's she doing here? I thought she left already!

**Mikey:** whispering No, I wanted to show her some of my games and she fell asleep a little while ago.

**Donnie:** comes out of the lab with L.H. trailing behind him Hey guys, you seen the girl?

**Mouse:** starts to wake up. She hears voices Hmm, sits up. Yawns and rubs her eyes Mikey? looks up and sees the red and purple banded turtles her eyes widen in panic _There back? Already?_ M...Mikey? feels Mikey sit next to her and places a re-assuring hand on her

**Mikey:** touches her arm It's alright Anja. These are my brothers. smiles They wont hurt you. looks at Raph This is Raph, looks towards Donnie and this is Donnie. Leo is probably in the Dojo.

**Master Splinter:** comes out of his room when he hears his sons return Welcome home my sons. looks at Anja and welcome back Miss Anja.

**Mouse:** looks at Splinter and smiles Hello Master Splinter. looks at the Red and Purple banded turtles in a very shy and quiet voice Hello.

**Raph:** 'Sup. tries to smile nicely, but it comes off a little ferial looking

**Donnie:** looks at Raph _As far as impressions go...he failed this one._ notices Anja moving closer to Mikey _Yup, an epic fail._ Hello Anja. It's nice to finally meet you. smiles warmly notices she looks up at him and she smiles slightly

**Mouse:** looks at the Red one called Raph _He's a little scary._ looks at the Purple one called Donnie _He's scary too, but not as much as the other one._ remembers that she is in their home shyly Welcome home.

**Raph:** blinks a few times, then smirks _Hehe, so the squirt is a little brave after all._ So I guess Mikey was able to make friends with the kid?

**Mouse:** looks at Raph and her face turns a slight shade of pink out of irritation puffs out her cheeks in a little pout. I'm not a little kid! I'm 16 years old!

**Donnie:** _16? But she's so..._

**Raph:** smirks squirt. chuckles when he sees her glare at him like a mad little puppy _She's 16? Shit, I thought she was 12 or 13._ You're to short to be 16. You're just a little mouse. places his hand over her head in a petting motion

**Mouse:** _Did he...did he just call me Mouse?! He did. He insulted me twice and called me that horrible nick-name._ crosses her arms while he pets her Don't call me that!

**Raph:** Call you what? thinks...then smirks Mouse? her glare said it all Mouse. I like that name. smirks From now on, I'm gonna call you that.

**Mouse:** her face goes red Don't call me that.

**Raph:** Whatcha gonna do? _Uh oh, little fire cracker this one is._ runs away when he sees Anja start to chase him Oh no, I'm being chased by Mouse. Run for your lives. laughs as he dodges her

**Donnie:** sighs _Well, looks like she isn't as afraid of us as I thought._ just then, he hears coughing. He looks and sees Anja crouched down, holding her ribs Anja! rushes to her side Are you alright?

**Mouse:** continues to cough as L.H., Raph, and Mikey approach her Yea, rubs her ribs Just over exerted myself. smiles up at Donnie

**Donnie:** smiles back Would it be alright if I took a look at your wounds?

**Mouse:** thinks for a minute Okay. gets up with his help and follows him to his lab

**Donnie:** once they were both in the lab Here, sit on this table for me please. smiles sees her walk up to it and try to climb up, but she was just too short chuckles Here, let me help you. lifts her up and sets her on the table smiles There we go.

**Mouse:** blushes _I am so short._ Thank you.

**Donnie:** smiles warmly You're welcome. unwraps her bandaged shoulder and inspects the wound _Good, not as bad as I thought. Healing up nicely. But will probably leave a scar._ re-wraps her shoulder in a new bandage Very good. blushes a little Um, would it be alright if I took a look at your bruised ribs?

**Mouse:** looks down, thinking and fiddling with her thumbs Ok. slowly pulls her shirt off, her wrap is covering her chest

**Donnie:** takes a deep breath Ok. gently puts pressure on certain areas on her rip cage How's that? Any pain?

**Mouse:** winces A little.

**Donnie:** Ok. On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being no pain and 10 being severe pain, how would you rate your pain?

**Mouse:** thinks as Donnie puts pressure on her ribs again 6 I think.

**Donnie:** Ok. goes over to his medical cabinet and takes out a bottle of pain killers Here, take some of these. gives her 2 pills and a small glass of water these should help. walks away to put away the bottle

**Mouse:** swallows the pills and water Thank you Donnie.

**Donnie:** stops when he hears her say his name smiles Anytime Anja. looks back at her Ready to re-join the others?

**Mouse:** smiles Yes. she hops down and re-enters the main room she sees 2 humans there now with the blue banded turtle

**April:** looks at Anja and her eyes light up, she blushes slightly You are so...

**Casey:** _Uh oh_ Here we go.

**April:** with a speed she didn't know she possessed, she ran up to her and squeezed her into a tight hug ADORABLE!

**Mouse:** _What tha...oomph_ she couldn't breath Can't...breath...boobs...crushing...me...

**April:** What? looks down and sees her breasts are smothering her Oh sorry. sets her down and backs away

**Mouse:** gasping for air Who...gasps are you?

**April:** smiles My name is April O'Neal and this is my fiancé Casey Jones. gestures towards the man

**Casey:** 'Sup squirt. smiles

**Mouse:** smiles, then glares at him _He must be his friend._

**Casey:** Smiles as if nothing was wrong What's wrong...Mouse?

**Mouse:** groans Not you too. Casey and Raph just laugh

**April:** Here. holds out a big bag filled with clothes Thought you might need some.

**Mouse:** takes the bag looks up at her Thank you.

**April:** smiles You should really thank Leo. points to the blue banded turtle He called up 30 minutes ago and asked up to come down with some clothing for a girl.

**Mouse:** looks at Leo blushes Thank you Leo. clutches the bag close to her _Clothes, I've never had so many choices._ smiles adorably

**Leo:** smiles _she is adorable._ You're welcome Anja.

**Master Splinter:** Now that the introductions are done, gestures Anja to the Sofa there are things we must clear up. smiles


	5. TMNT: Mouse Ch 5

**_{They all sit around the sofa, getting ready to tell Anja the truth. There is an awkward silence as they contemplate on what to say. Finally, Leo is the first to break the ice}_**

**Leo:** clears his throat Anja, what do you know of Hun?

**Anja:** fidgets I know he lies a lot.

**Leo:** nods That's a start. takes a deep breath Do you know anyone named Oroku Saki, or...

**Anja:** Anja tenses up The...Shredder? shivering and looks down I know him. He's...a monster.

**Donnie:** places his hand on her back Have you met him? she nods I see. Do you see him often?

**Anja:** shakes her head No, about every month he shows up. He...ass Hun almost every time how the progress is coming along. I don't understand, but for the last year, another man has come almost every 2 weeks.

**Leo:** What does this man look like?

**Anja:** looks at Leo He...wears dark clothing. Like a business suit. All black. I think they call him...closes her eyes, thinking for his name Bishop. Everyone tenses up. Anja looks around in confusion What's wrong?

**Mikey:** Anja...scoots closer to her his name is Agent John Bishop. He's...

**Leatherhead:** growls A monster!

**Anja:** A...monster?

**Leatherhead:** nods Yes, he has killed many people and creatures like us...growls in the name of science.

**Anja:** There are others like you?

**Donnie:** Yes...sometimes.

**Anja:** looks at Donnie I don't understand.

**Donnie:** sighs Bishop mutates people and animals into humanoid beings. He then...experiments on them. They...looks down...never survive.

**Anja:** pulls her knees to her chest What's he doing with Hun?

**Master Splinter:** We do not know, but it cannot be good if he is involved.

**Leo:** What does he do when he is around?

**Anja:** He goes to one of the warehouses. No one is allowed inside. Only Bishop, Hun, and...the Shredder.

**Raph:** can sense her fear and involuntarily steps closer to her behind the sofa Mouse, you need to leave the Purple Dragons. Anja looks up at him with wide fearful brown eyes You'll be safer.

**Anja:** Nods I know. lays her head down on her knees _I need to get Sam out of here too. The other dragons also._ Tell me. looks at Leo Tell me what Hun has done. _I need to know this in order to save the others._

**Donnie:** nods Ok. takes a deep breath Hun has terrorized this city for years. Running drug rings and many underground sex slave trafficking. looks at Anja He has killed many people. Some his own team members. sees Anja shudder and Raph take another step closer. Almost as if trying to protect her from invisible attackers

**Leo:** sees this and smiles slightly He controls through fear. Always have.

**Mikey:** Yea, drapes his arm around her in a half-hug He's told many lies about us so that everyone would be too afraid to leave.

**Raph:** Everything he has told you 'bout us is a lie Mouse. He's the monster, not us.

**Casey:** He's right. Anja looks at him I've spent many nights goin after Purple Dragons. They've burned down businesses cause they couldn't pay for protection money. sighs They've even killed a friend of mine. Anja gasps Bout 2 years ago, my good buddy Joe was getting ready to come over to my place and watch the game. Some Purple Dragons killed him...for $37. Died instantly. I was so angry, I busted up into Huns hideout and was bout to start beatin on him. But I stopped. I wanted to know why he did that to Joe. looks at Anja Hun, he just laughed and said he wasn't the target. Just...grimaces collateral damage. I didn't get very far. My rage blinded me and if it weren't for these knuckleheads here, I'd probably be dead right now.

**Leo:** sees Anja going a little pale We'll stop right here. This is a lot to take in. stands You should get some rest Anja, you've gone pale.

**Anja:** _No, not now!_ nods looks at Leo Thank you for telling me this. can feel her heart starting to pound _Anything but now!_ gets up Excuse me. walks as normal as possible to the bathroom everyone nods and gets up and leaves Except Donnie, can see something is wrong

**Donnie:** _Something's wrong here. I better wait until she comes out._ sits back down and waits

**_{Anja's in the Bathroom}_**

**Anja:** once the door is closed and locked, she turns on the water _No, please no._ grabs her chest and starts gasping for air _Not now, please!_ continues to gasp for air _Deep breaths Anja, deep breaths. Just like Sam told you. Deep breaths. It'll pass. It always passes._ Hears a knock on the door

**Donnie:** on the other side Anja? Are you alright?

**Anja:** Fi...fine Donnie. starts to cough J...just not feeling very we...well. leans against the wall, still gasping for air _I'm so dizzy._

**Donnie:** Are you sure? hears something fall Anja? nothing Anja? Are you alright? silence Anja?! tries to open the door Anja open the door. continues to knock as Splinter and Leatherhead walk in after hearing Donnie call Anja's name

**Master Splinter:** Donatello? Is everything alright?

**Donnie:** I don't know. I can't get Anja to open the door. continues to knock Anja?!

**Leatherhead:** walks up to the door Allow me my friend. grips the door will fix this after. rips the door off its hinges looks inside and sees Anja lying on the floor Anjalika! Donnie rushes in and checks her pulse

**Donnie:** She's alive. everyone else has gathered into the living room _Something's wrong. Her pulse is...off._ Picks her up and carries her to his lab April joins him he sets her down on the exam table April, I need you to help me strip these clothes off of her. Go and grab that bag of clothing you guys brought down for her. she rushes off as Donnie begins to take her top off she grabs the bag and is about to get back into the lab, but Raph stops her

**Raph:** April, whats happened? Is she alright?

**April:** Almost to the lab I don't know. If anybody can figure this out, it's Donnie. smiles re-assuring as she enters the lab

**Donnie:** Good. has her shirt off and is working on her wrap now /iI must have missed something!/i April starts taking her shoes and socks off

**April:** It's alright Donnie. We'll figure this out. smiles

**Donnie:** smiles back Ok. takes a deep breath Help me hold her up while I take this wrap off. April obeys and soon the wrap is off Purple and black bruises cover her ribs and chest gasps I didn't think it was this bad. rushes to his cabinet and takes some ointment out. Rushes back. opens the lid and spears some onto her chest and ribs. Rubs it in This should help with any lingering pain. once he is finished with that, he brings over a new wrap and begins to bind her ribs and chest again All these bruises can't be from the fall. notices some of the bruises look almost like finger or knuckle marks Anja's breathing stabilizes and her color is returning a little sighs Looks like the worst is over. takes out his stethoscope Anja stirs

**April:** Anja? Sweetie?

**Anja:** groans and cracks open her eyes Donnie? April? What happened?

**Donnie:** sighs You passes out in the bathroom. Are you alright Anja?

**Anja:** groans as she tries to sit up I think so. Rubs her ribs and notices her shirt is off and a new wrap is covering her What? looks at April and Donnie

**April:** We had to remove your shirt and wrap to see your ribs. holds out an oversized shirt for her Sorry, when Leo told us about you, he didn't really give us a size. My and Casey's old clothes will have to do for now. gives her the shirt I'll go tell the others that you're alright. smiles and leaves

**Donnie:** smiles at Anja Anja, I'm going to listen to your heart now. Ok.

**Anja:** stiffens up slightly Ok. _please don't know what it is._

**Donnie:** places it against her chest Ok, deep breath Anja. she takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly Good, lungs are ok. moves it up against her heart and listens. Notices something off immediately Anja? Anja looks at him, something knowing in her eyes she smiles and places her index finger to her lips

**Anja:** It's ok Donnie. I've...had these attacks for a long time now. I'm used to them. smiles I've learned to live with them.

**Donnie:** But, _Her heart beats are irregular and dangerously slow._

**Anja:** It's fine. I have them every couple of weeks. Once they're over with, I'm fine. Just exhausted and out of sorts for a day or two. smiles _I'm sorry Donnie. I can't tell you what's really wrong with me._

**Donnie:** _She's not saying something._ nods Ok, but I want you to stay here for a few days. L.H. can stay as well, but I want to monitor you until you get well again. smiles

**Anja:** smiles back _But I'll never get better, just worse until..._ Sure thing Donnie. puts on the shirt and hops down. She stumbles. Donnie catches her and she giggles Sorry. stands and grabs her socks and shoes and puts them on Lets go. smiles at him

**_{It has been a day and a half since her attack. Anja is in the living room, watching a scary movie. The guys are all on patrol, except Raph who has been given the task of babysitting her tonight}_**

**Anja:** blows the hair out of her face _This sucks. I'm fine...well close enough to it anyways._ sighs as the movie starts _I don't need to be babysat every second of the day. If I cough or sneeze, Donnie's there checking me over. Even Leatherhead's starting to act like him._ looks at the wall clock _They should all still be out._ groans _Besides Raph, he's babysitting me tonight. Hopefully Leatherhead and Master Splinter are sleeping still._ starts to watch the movie playing on TV _Maybe this movie will help me relax. Interesting title too. Mama._ 20 minutes into the movie, Raph comes down to see Anja sitting on the couch before the TV watching Mama. He smirks when he sees her getting to a scary part

**Raph:** smirks and silently makes his way over to her _This'll be fun_ jumps over the back of the couch BOO!

**Anja:** shrieks RAPH! punches his shoulder Not funny! turns back to the movie and pouts

**Raph:** laughs Aw, is the widdle Mouse afwaid? laughs harder when he sees her puff out her cheeks ruffles her hair I'm just teasing ya Mouse.

**Anja:** continues to pout Don't call me Mouse! continues to watch the movie

**Raph:** smirks Sure thing Mouse. 45 minutes into the Movie, Anja is completely terrified. She is gasping and hiding her face every time the ghost appears. Raph now feels a little bad about scaring her Hey, startling Anja you alright?

**Anja:** gulps and takes a deep breath Yea, perfect. Never better. a scary scene pops up and she hides her face again

**Raph:** sighs and reaches over, picking her up Here, sits her on his lap and wraps her into a protecting hug Better?

**Anja:** wants to move, but she feels safe Yea. snuggles closer Thanks.

**Raph:** smirks and props his head on top of hers Any time Mouse. he chuckles as he hears her grumble about her nickname

**Master Splinter:** smiles and shakes his head as he watches the tender moment before him. sighs and walks back into his room _Despite how much Raphael may act,_ smiles _I know for a fact that he has always wanted a younger sister. Someone he can let his guard down with and show his true heart of gold to._

**Anja:** starts to nod off _So sleepy, but I want to finish the movie._ Yawns

**Raph:** hears her yawn and looks down Getting sleepy Mouse?

**Anja:** Yea, a little...don't call me Mouse. Raph chuckles a little I'll go to sleep after the movie ends K? looks up at him and smiles Raph nods and turns back to the movie _Tomorrow night. I should be healed enough to go out. I need to get Sam out of there. After everyone leaves for patrol and whoever ends up babysitting me goes and takes a nap or something, I'll head out then._ thinks for a second _I better leave a note just in case._ yawns and starts to fall asleep _I don't want them worried._ her eyes drift shut as she falls asleep on Raph

**Raph:** looks down when he feels her slump against him smiles _She fell asleep._ clicks the remote to shut the TV off and decides to lay down on the couch so that they both could get a little sleep pulls the throw blanket over both of them Sighs as Anja curls up over his plaston Night Anja. his eyes drift shut as sleep starts to take over

**Anja:** in her sleep Night Raphie. Raph smiles as they both fall into a deep sleep

**_{Back at Huns warehouse, Sam is going over every map to where The Turtles show up most. Trying to find Anja}_**

**Sam:** _Where? Where are you Anja?!_ slumps down holding his head _I have to find you. The Turtles have you. I just know it._ looks up at the maps again _If they did find you, they'll notice your wrap. Then...then they'll know you're a girl. Then they'll..._ stands up _No! Don't think about it. She's ok. I taught her how to fight. I taught her how to sneak around without making a sound. If she's with them, she'll escape. She has to._ sits down and goes over the maps again _I hope she doesn't have another attack soon._ sighs I need a break. I've been going over these maps for the last 4 days now. just then, the 2 dragons that prevented Sam from saving Anja show up

**Purple Dragon 2:** Yo Sam, Hun wants to see ya.

**Sam:** Fuck off Daniel! doesn't look up from the maps

**Purple Dragon 3:** Still sore that your Mouse is gone?

**Sam:** looks up at him Don't you dare say that Simon! Mouse is alive!

**Daniel:** Sure he is. He's too scrawny to eat.

**Simon:** smirks True, maybe they'll just screw him until he does die.

**Sam:** gets up and rushes them both Shut up Simon! hits him Mouse is alive!

**Daniel:** grabs Sam from behind Chill Sam!

**Simon:** gets up Hold him! wipes the blood from his busted lip Daniel holds him tighter Face it Sam. Mouse is dead! punches him in the stomach Mouse is never coming back! hits him again Daniel lets him go. Sam slumps to the ground holding his stomach When you're done being pitiful, Hun wants to see you. both Daniel and Simon leave

**Sam:** coughs _Anja_ sits up and wipes the blood from his mouth _Please, come home._

**_{Anja is sitting on the couch, L.H. is sitting on the floor near the couch. They are both watching Raph chase Mikey around}_**

**Raph:** continues to chase him I already told ya, she was cold so I was keepin her warm!

**Mikey:** laughs and continues to evade Raph Sure you were...Raphie. screams and runs faster

**Raph:** I told you to never call me that! chases faster Get over here Shell fer Brains!

**Leatherhead:** sighs _Really, all this fuss over sleeping arrangements?_ looks at Anja Anjalika?

**Anja:** looks at L.H. Yes Leatherhead?

**Leatherhead:** completely ignoring the two racing turtles I am curious, were you cold last night

**Anja:** blushes a little A little.

**Leatherhead:** nods I see. hears a thunk and looks over to see Raph and Mikey are now wrestling sighs _I would have stayed if I had known that._ looks down

**Anja:** _Is he upset? Why? Because Raph was..._ realization dawned on her _Oh_ Gets up and walks over to L.H.

**Leatherhead:** looks up when he sees her near him Yes?

**Anja:** smiles I'm cold.

**Leatherhead:** Cold? Anja nods, then climbs onto his lap and snuggles against his chest _What is she doing?!_ by this time, Raph and Mikey see this and stop wrestling Anjalika?

**Anja:** her head against his chest, listening to his heart I'm a little cold Leatherhead. Is it alright if I stay like this for a little while?

**Leatherhead:** Anja looks up at him. L.H. just smiles and nods Of course young one. You may stay like this as long as you want. gets comfortable, behind him, his tail is wagging in happiness

**_{Time for patrol. Raph volunteers to stay behind to watch Anja again}_**

**Anja:** Come one Raph, I don't need a babysitter. pouts

**Raph:** smirks Then it's a good thing I'm not babysittin ya.

**Anja:** confused What?

**Raph:** I'm Mousesitting. snickers when he sees her glare at him Come on Mouse, you walked right into that one. laughs L.H. will be here in 2 hours. Think you can fight off boredom until then?

**Anja:** exasperated Yea...wait, what'll you be doing?

**Raph:** Me? Anja nods I'm goin ta take a nap until he arrives. yawns starts walking up the stairs See ya squirt.

**Anja:** Hey! pouts as he laughs the rest of the way up She listens to his door close. She turns on the TV and wait 30 minutes once she is clear, she takes out a note and leaves it on the couch with her dragon pendant. _I'm sorry guys. But I have to do this...alone._ gets dressed in her original clothing. Making sure her wrap is in place walks to the door silently and turns to take one last look back she sighs and smiles as she leaves

**_{Anja made it out of the sewers and is heading to the hideout. Back in the lair, L.H. just got there and is looking for Anja}_**

**Leatherhead:** enters the lair Anjalike? looks around _Maybe she is cooking again._ smells the air _It does not smell like anything is burning. Perhaps she is sleeping._ goes over to the couch just as Raph comes down

**Raph:** Oh, hey L.H.

**Leatherhead:** Greeting Raphael. Have you seen Ajnalika?

**Raph:** stretches Probably fell asleep watching TV. walks over to the couch to scare Anja awake. What he finds is a note with her Purple Dragon Pendant his face goes pale as he reads the note

_Dear Guys,_

Thanks for everything. I've decided to quit the Purple Dragons. But I can't

leave Sam there. I'm going back to get him out of there. I've decided that I want to be

more like you. I want to protect you and everyone else from Hun. Please don't be mad at me

for sneaking out. I'll be back. I promise.

Love  
Anjalika

**Leatherhead:** Raphael?

**Raph:** digs out his shell cell and calls Donnie _Pick up Donnie, pick up!_

**Donnie:** _Raph?_

**Raph:** Donnie, did you ever put a tracker on Anja?!

**Donnie:** _Yes...I did it as a precaution. Why? What happened?_

**Raph:** She's gone! She left to confront Hun!

**Leatherhead & Donnie:** _What?_ Splinter walks out after hearing his son Yelling

**Master Splinter:** My son, what is the problem?

**Raph:** Anja ran off to confront Hun! he's pacing now Donnie!

**Donnie:** _got her coordinates. Looks like she is on the East Side. Close to the bay. We'll meet you there._ hangs up

**Raph:** looks at L.H. Lets go! they both take off, following the coordinates Donnie sent them _Hold on Anja, hold on!_ grips her dragon pendant

**_{Anja walks into the warehouse where the leader of the Purple Dragons was at. Hun is speaking to some new recruits}_**

**Anja:** Hun! walks up to him as he is telling the new members what the turtles have done he turns and sees her

**Hun:** Mouse?! I thought you were captured by the turtles? How did you escape the monsters?

**Anja:** I didn't escape. looks him straight in the eyes I was never their prisoner.

**Sam:** walks in after seeing a group of men rush into the warehouse _What's going on?_ he sees Anja and rushes to her Mouse?! You're alive? But how? I thought the turtles got you?

**Anja:** Sam, smiles and hugs him I was never in any danger. I was always safe. They protected me. looks at Hun Hun has lied to everyone. He's the one trying to take over the city. Leo told me everything that Hun has said is a lie. He only told us that stuff to keep us into obeying him and the Shredder! Hun glares at her

**Sam:** Mouse, who is Leo?

**Anja:** Leo is the leader of the turtles. Him, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter, and Leatherhead protected me the whole week I was there. They made sure where I got shot was healing alright and that I knew the truth as to what was going on. looks at everyone else Hun is one of the biggest crime lords this city has. He holds a good portion of the Sex Trafficking business and has killed many people...some his own team mates. The Turtles only fight those who do wrong and they do not kill, eat, or rape their enemies. looks at Hun They show mercy.

**Hun:** sneers Maybe they just didn't like little boys.

**Anja:** looks at Hun, then turns and looks into Sam's eyes I'm sorry Sam. I know you tried to protect me, but I have to protect them now. smiles

**Sam:** Anja?

**Hun:** Anja? Who is Anja?

**Anja:** looks at Hun and steps forward Me. lifts up her shirt revealing her wrapped up chest My name is Anjalika. looks at everyone else The turtles knew I was a girl and did not rape me, they did not try to eat me, they didn't even try to harm me in any way! They saved me. If it wasn't for them, I would have bled to death. They took care of me and protected me!

**Hun:** fuming now knowing he has been fooled, the recruits are backing away and murmuring Hun looks at them Get back here you sniveling cowards! they all turn and run away. Hun looks back at Sam and Anja You'll pay for that you Bitch!

**Anja:** I don't care! I will protect them and anyone else from **YOU!** grabs Sam's hand Lets go Sam.

**Hun:** Daniel and Simon close their only exit You're not going anywhere! Neither of you are! he approaches them both You two, points at Daniel and Simon take Sam and show him what we do to traitors! looks at Anja You're coming with me! grabs her arm and lifts her up one handed to his face You haven't been properly initiated yet. turns to leave, but Sam kicks the back of his legs causing him to drop Anja

**Sam:** grabs a pipe near by Anja run! I'll hold them off.

**Anja:** No Sam, runs up to him and grabs his arm I wont leave you. starts tugging him to one of the back doors the other 2 dragons are trying to help their boss up We leave together! he nods and they both run for the door

**BANG!**

**Anja:** Sam stops and looks down Sam? Sam what's wrong? he places his hand over his chest and draws back, blood covering his hand he falls to his knees Sam?! looks back at Hun, he is lowering his gun No, No! Sam! tries to get him up

**Sam:** An...Anja, blood is starting to spill from his mouth Leave me. Run...gasps...Away. starts coughing up blood, some splattering on Anja's face

**Anja:** No, I wont leave you! You're my brother! kneels down beside him as Hun slowly approaches them We leave together, remember. tears start to fall You said...swallows the lump in her throat...that you'd always protect me. sniffles Now it's my turn to protect you. tries to smile. They are no longer moving. Blood seeps from Sam's wound, covering the ground and some of Anja's clothes

**Sam:** smiles and whispers I'm a goner Mouse. Run away. Please...I don't want you to die too.

**Anja:** forces a smile as tears continue to fall I told you to stop calling me Mouse. sniffles and wipes her eyes, smearing blood on her face We leave together Sam...Sam? his eyes are a dull blue and a small smile is etched onto his lips. Almost as if being with her made the end better Sam? Sam wake up! shakes him a little Please wake up. leans over him and sobs No Sam, please no.

**Hun:** stands behind them So he's dead. Anja looks at him with Hate. She grabs the pipe Sam had and tries to swing it at Hun

**Anja:** You MONSTER! he blocks the pipe and hits her hard enough to knock her out

**Hun:** grabs her arm and starts to drag her unconscious body to his personal quarters _I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this._ throws her onto his bed and closes his door


	6. TMNT: Mouse Ch 6

**Anja:** _Cold, I'm so cold._ tries to move, but her body is in so much pain, she can't even open her eyes _What's wrong with me? Why can't I open my eyes? Why am I in so much pain? What happened to me?_ listens around her, but she hears nothing. Only silence _Where are the guys? There's no noise. Mikey almost always leaves the T.V. on._ slowly opens her eyes. Looks around, but her vision is blurry. _This doesn't feel like the lair. It's cold and quiet._ slowly brings up one of her hands and touches her hear, but in doing so she feels immense pain Ah! groans starts to shiver _Why am I so cold?_ she touches her chest trying to find out why she is so cold, but when her hands reaches its destination, instead of cloth, she only feels skin. Something cold and sticky is on her and she brings her hand up to see what it was. confused and a little in shock _Blood? Why is there blood on me?_ she sits up, but her body is fighting her to stay down she looks down and notices she is naked, dried and fresh blood covers her body _Where am I? This isn't the guys place._ her vision has cleared up a bit and she looks around again...only this time, she knows where she is at. wide eyed and shocked _Huns personal quarters? What am I doing in here?_ she feels around for something to cover herself thinking back _Ok, I remember leaving the lair and coming here...then...then Sam came and..._ gasps Sam, SAM?! her memories come back and she remembers Sam dying, the gunshot, then nothing. tears start to fall _Sam_ grabs the first thing she could find. The bloody sheet she was laying on she staggers to the door, tears continuing to fall _I got Sam killed. It's all my fault. It should have been me. Not him._ she leaves the room and enters the area she was in before. No one is around and Sam's lifeless body is where he fell. choked up Sam. she staggers over to him, not wanting to believe he is dead Sam, Sam get up. She leans down and starts to shake him, trying to wake him Sam. tears fall on his face Sam, please wake up. Sam. she starts to sob. She decides to lay beside him, finally admitting that he is gone. I'm so sorry Sam.

**_The guys make it to the warehouse, only to find it deserted._**

**Raph:** growls in irritation What's going on here?

**Leo:** draws his weapon, the others follow his lead Spread out and look.

**Donnie:** If you find her, yell. She might be in need of...medical attention. with that, everyone spreads out. Searching the building before them.

**Raph:** decided to search the last building _Why did I leave her alone? I should have sensed something was up. Why?_ as he enters the building, the smell of fresh and old blood hits his nose panic sets in as he enters the building completely Anja? looks around, but it was very dark, save for a few lights he scans the building and sees in the middle near the rear windows, lay 2 bodies. Anja? almost in a daze, he walks over to them. One was clearly male...the other was female. It was Anja. Anja? his eyes start to tear up as he leans down and touches her face _Warm? Her face is warm!_ he touches her neck, looking for her pulse. He feels it, but it is not very steady Anja! Anja! she moans in pain tears start to fall as he yells for the others I FOUND HER! looks at her, finally realizes she is covered in a bloody sheet Anja? moves some of the sheet away, only to be engulfed in the scent of fresh blood _No_ sees that her top half is naked he closes his eyes tight as he gently removes the sheet from around her waist and legs. Praying to God that he is wrong he looks down, sees that she is completely naked and...he isn't wrong. Anja was raped. covers her back up as he hears the others come in. He scoops her up, not wanting the others to see her like this. he tries to carry her, but her hand is clenched around the mans hand beside her

**Anja:** tears continue to fall, even in sleep. She whispers Sam Raph peers down at her, then at the man beside her. He then realizes that this must have been Sam.

**Donnie:** runs up to them both Raph, Anja? sees Raph standing beside a dead body and Raph is carrying something in his arms. Something wrapped in a sheet. Something covered in...red. _No, no, no, no, no!_ once they reach them both What happened? tries to take Anja from him, but Raph wont let her go. Raph?

**Raph:** not meeting any ones eyes. That's Sam. everyone stares at Raph, them they all look down at Sam. We were too late. tears start to fall It's my fault this happened to her.

**Mikey:** Raph, bro. You couldn't have known she was going to do this. grabs his shoulder, the smell of blood hits him when Raph turns around

**Leo:** smells the blood as well Lets bring her home. Raph nods and they all leave. as they leave, a security camera records everything as the people on the other end watch

**Hun:** So she survived? tsks

**Bishop:** _Interesting. I must study her further._ gets up and heads to the door What is her name?

**Hun:** shrugs his shoulders Don't remember. Everyone called her Mouse.

**Bishop:** Mouse. turns and leaves _fitting_

**_At the lair, Master Splinter is pacing. Waiting for their return_**

**Master Splinter:** pacing, reading her letter over and over again _My child, please be safe_ the lair door bursts open. His sons, L.H. enter. Raphael is holding Anja. The smell of blood hits Splinters nostrils Raphael, is it...from Miss Anja?

**Raph:** looks at Splinter. His eyes are red and slightly puffy Yea. runs to the lab Donnie!

**Donnie:** runs after him Coming. calls back Call April! in the lab, Raph has placed Anja on the table. He is gathering everything he can Raph?

**Raph:** Antibiotics, where are they? continues to search

**Donnie:** Raph.

**Raph:** Donnie, where is it?!

**Donnie:** Raph! grabs him and turns him around

**Raph:** some tears fall What?!

**Donnie:** grips him into a hug It's ok. She's ok. We got her. She's safe.

**Raph:** starts to sob as he hugs him back No, we were too late. She, she was raped Donnie. They raped her! Donnie stiffens up

**Donnie:** looks at where Anja is laying, then at Raph Raph, Raph listen to me. Raph looks at him I need you to leave. He is about to protest You are no good to me or her right now. Please. Raph nods and leaves Donnie gets to work cleaning her wounds and washing the blood off of her April enters the lab 10 minutes later

**April:** rushes to Donnie and Anja Donnie, what happened? Is she alright?

**Donnie:** Continues to work She confronted Hun. swallows back the lump that has lodged itself in his throat after seeing all the damage her small body had endured

**April:** walks up to Anja and looks at her wounds she sees Bruising and blood around her thighs _No, please no_ Donnie?

**Donnie:** looks at her with tears in his eyes Yea. Please help me.

**April:** nods Tell me what to do.

**_Casey came with April. He is with the others waiting for Donnie and April to come out_**

**Mikey:** trying to cook, but he continues to drop dishes _Dammit. Focus Mikey, focus._ takes a deep breath _She'll be hungry when she wakes up. Gotta make something yummy for her._ Splinter touches his shoulder. He turns around and looks at his dad

**Master Splinter:** My son, she is alright. smiles weakly She is home.

**Mikey:** smiles Yea, continues to cook. Without dropping anything this time Thank you. Leo is meditating, L.H. is tinkering with an object and Raph is beating on his punching bag.

**L.H.:** tinkering _She is alright. She is alright. My..._ sighs sadly _My little Anjalika is alright._

**Leo:** supposedly meditating _She will pull through. We are here for her. She will pull through. She is safe. She is, she is home._

**Raph:** in the dojo _I should've stayed with her. I should've stayed with her!_ Casey is watching him _I was supposed to protect her!_ hits his punching bag one last time and slumps down, exhausted

**Casey:** walks up to him and sits beside him...Hey.

**Raph:** Sup?

**Casey:** just sits there She's ok ya know that right?

**Raph:** You don't know that

**Casey:** Sure I do. She's in the hands of the best...

**Raph:** They raped her Casey! Mikey, Splinter, Leo, and L.H. are close enough to hear them, but they do not move They, they just...how could someone hurt her like that?! She never did nothing to them!

**Casey:** slightly in shock _They raped her?_ furious _I'm going to kill every single one of them that touched her!_ Are...are you sure?

**Raph:** not looking at him I'm sure. I may not know the human body as Donnie or April, but I know rape when I see it. They hurt her Case. They killed Sam and they hurt her. What if, they broke her?

**Casey:** takes a deep breath puts his arm around Raph in a half hug If they broke her, then we'll just fix her.

**Raph:** I'm serious Casey!

**Casey:** Well, so am I! Raph just looks at him What? If I remember right, you guys helped put me back together after Joe died. Remember?

**Raph:** Yea.

**Casey:** Hey, Raph looks at him She's gonna be ok, alright? She's home. smiles Raph nods as tears start to spill from his eyes

**_45 minutes later, Donnie and April come out. Everyone gathers in the living room_**

**Donnie:** sits on the couch, his head in his hands looks up when Leo sits beside him smiles weakly She's going to be alright. She lost some blood, but nothing too dangerous. She needs a lot of rest from...sighs...her ordeal.

**Leo:** Say it. Donnie looks at Leo in shock Leo smiles weakly We must help Anja through this, but in order to do that, sighs and looks at the floor we must accept what happened to her.

**Donnie:** nods and looks at everyone She was...raped. swallows By the...bruising around her thighs, I can only assume by one man.

**Mikey:** clenches his fists Hun.

**Donnie:** Nods That's my guess. After cleaning her wounds, I founds...something else. everyone looks at him Someone...carved the symbol Dragon...onto her stomach.

**_Anja awakens 4 hours later_**

**Anja:** Opens her eyes slowly, notices that she is in Donnie's Lab _I'm back. they must've found me._ sits up and gets out of bed. Notices that someone put her into a large shirt and that someone bandaged up her wounds tears mist her eyes _Sam, I killed Sam. I should've never went back_ she leans on the wall for support as she makes her way to the door her body is stiff and in pain _I feel so...dirty. I need to wash._ she walks out, she sees L.H., April, and Casey in the living room. Fast asleep. not wanting to wake them, she silently makes her way to the bathroom _I'm dirty, I'm dirty. I don't want them to see me like this. I need to get clean._ a thick blanket covers where the door used to be, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel clean again she turns the closest shower on to as hot as it could get she takes her shirt off, she is wearing nothing else. She then sits under the hot spray and let it cover her completely. after a couple of seconds, she looks down and sees her body covered in bruises and cuts. Some had stitches on them _I'm filthy_ she looks around, finding a wash cloth nearby, she grabs it and starts rubbing her arms fiercely with it _Clean, I want to be clean!_ her body is throbbing with pain, but now she is feeling a new pain she must have ignored before now _What? Why is that hurting?_ not knowing what to do, she spread her thighs a little, hoping to alleviate the pain some. It did nothing, in fact, it made her feel more pain she looks down and notices blood covering the floor around her thighs _Blood? I'm not on my period, I'm not even close. I've never bled this much either._ frightened _Did...did Hun...No, he didn't! He didn't rape me! I wasn't raped!_ in disbelief, she knew she had to be sure. She had to fin out, so she took 2 deep breaths, the hot water still burning her skin some. As slowly as she could, she put her hand on her thigh, feeling a dull pain. She took another deep breath and slid her hand to the inside of her thighs, feeling more intense pain. _No, please no._ she took several deep breaths, before having enough courage to check her vaginal are. Once she placed her hand over her vagina, she pressed her hand against it, feeling so much pain she almost screamed. She buckled over, the water hitting her back now she removed her hand, finding fresh blood _Oh my God. He, he raped me._ fresh tears start to fall as images flash through her mind _No, don't remember! I don't want to remember!_ Images of Hun shredding her clothes. Hitting her in her face to knock her out several times more tears fall as she clasps her legs shut when she remembers him pulling her legs apart _No! Please!_ pain, all she remembers after that is pain. Almost like she is being torn in half from the inside she starts to sob as she fiercely starts running the wash cloth all over her. Re-opening wounds in the process.

**_L.H. awoke to hearing the shower running. He makes his way over only to find Anja there_**

**L.H.:** _Who could be taking a shower this late at night?_ he looks over at Donnie's lab, notices the door is open and the cot is empty he rushes to the bathroom and pulls back the blanket, only to find Anja under the water's spray Anjalika? he sees her tense up, now noticing she is naked Anjalika, are you alright?

**Anja:** shakes her head No, I'm dirty.

**L.H.:** confused Dirty? What do you mean?

**Anja:** her voice trembles I'm just dirty. I want to be clean. L.H. can now smell blood

**L.H.:** takes a few steps forward Anjalika, are you bleeding?

**Anja:** stiffens up again her voice still trembles Just a little, I'm ok. I just want to get clean.

**L.H.:** notices the closer he gets to her, the stronger the blood smells Anjalika, please, you must rest. sees a wash cloth in her hand, it to is bloody. Anjalika? he rushes to her side she is scrubbing her body raw Anjalika, stop!

**Anja:** starts sobbing No please. I want to get clean. tries to continue, but L.H. grabs her hand she looks up at him as he turns the water off he then holds her so tight against him that she didn't know what he was doing until she felt his arms wrap around him NO!

**L.H.:** tries to hold her struggling form Anjalika, it is alright. You are safe.

**Anja:** No, don't touch me! he is hurt and confused he is about to speak, but she cuts him off I'm filthy. her shoulders start to shake as she sobs into his chest I don't want you to touch something filthy. Please.

**L.H.:** tears mist his eyes as he gently sets her down and grabs the washcloth. He turns on one of the showers to a warm temp. and washes the washcloth out. The blood going down the drain he then starts to wash her body. Taking care of the cuts he washes her face, chest, arms, stomach, and legs he avoids touching any of her private areas After that, he picks her up and they both get under the spray of the water. There. she looks up at him he shuts the water off and looks at her. He smiles like a parent would smile at their scared child All clean.

**Anja:** But...

**L.H.:** holds her into a comforting hug There is no more dirt. No more filth. You are as innocent as the day we met.

**Anja:** tears start to fall again. He places his head next to hers, she reaches up and holds his snout against her chest, hugging him Thank you. she doesn't know how long they stayed like that, but she felt something drape over her she looks behind her and sees Splinter there, wrapping her up in a towel. Master Splinter?

**Master Splinter:** smiles tenderly at her It is alright my child. Anja lets go of L.H. and wraps the towel around her the rest of the way

**L.H.:** he stands, lifting her in the process Come, you must rest now.

**Anja:** nods, feeling very tired now Ok, but I don't want to sleep alone. L.H. looks down at her Can I sleep with you Leatherhead?

**L.H.:** smiles Of course. she dresses in Donnie's lab as Splinter makes her a cup of Camomile Tea. Once dressed, she exits the lab and drinks the tea Splinter offered her

**Anja:** Thank you Master Splinter.

**Master Splinter:** smiles You are welcome Miss Anja. he bows and makes his way to his room

**Anja:** watches him leave she turns when L.H. is lying down. He has a blanket right next to him with a pillow she smiles and goes over to him. Lying down on the blankets. To L.H.'s surprise, she scoots closer to him

**L.H.:** Anjalika?

**Anja:** smiles shyly I feel safe when I'm around you. presses her face against his chest into a comforting hug not showing her face out of embarrassment I'm cold Leatherhead.

**L.H.:** smiles knowingly and wraps her into a comforting hug they both fall asleep in the comfort of each other _My Anjalika_

**Anja:** smiles _This must be what it feels like to have a dad._


	7. TMNT: Mouse Ch 7

**Voice 1:** _Are you sure doctor?_

**Doctor:** _Yes._ sighs and looks over at the 5 year old Anja _I repeated the test myself three times already. The results are all the same. She has Congenital Heart Disease._

**Voice 2:**_ So what do we do now?_ Anja walks over to Voice 2, wanting to be held. She is ignored

**Doctor:** _Nothing. Unless she receives a heart transplant, there's absolutely nothing that we can do for her. Just make sure that she's comfortable until her time comes._

**Voice 1:** frustrated _Great, terrific! She was hard enough to adopt out of here before, now with this disease, she'll be impossible._

**Doctor:** _Maybe, maybe not. This disease could take years to progress to the critical stages. She could be a teenager or even an adult by the time all the symptoms show themselves. The only sign she is showing at the moment are her coughing fits. That will lesson as long as you don't get her riled up. Keep her inside. If possible, keep her away from the other children. She wont like it, but it might buy you all some time until you can get her adopted._

**Voice 2:** _Maybe,_ watches Anja walk back to her chair and sit back down. Her bottom lip poking out and tears start to well up in her eyes _but no one wants a sick child._

* * *

**Anja:** awakens from her dream. Sighs _Haven't had that dream in a long time._ yawns and tries to stretch but couldn't. She realizes that she is wrapped up in L.H.'s arms still smiles and tries to snuggle up closer to him if possible. _If I ever got adopted at that orphanage, I would have loved to get adopted by someone just like Leatherhead. He's the perfect dad. Caring, loving, gentle, and really great to have around. I wish I had a lifetime to be with him._ feels her heart ship a beat here and there _Sadly I don't think I'll get to finish this year out. My attacks are getting worse. Maybe if I can make it to Christmas, I can leave happy and fulfilled._ _Give Leatherhead a Christmas that he will always remember._ prays _Please God, just let me make it to Christmas. I'd really like to spend it with Leatherhead...my_ _dad...if possible. Amen._ smiles, feels in her heart, the more she thought about L.H. and the others that this was the right decision...to not tell them anything. _When I leave, I'll be sure to leave them all with some great memories so that they wont be sad. I don't want them to be sad at all. I want them to smile. Always. _

_**{In his room. Donnie is on his laptop. Searching for anything that could lead him to Anja's old orphanage. He want to find her medical files if possible.}**_

** Donnie:** _Come on, come on. It has to be here somewhere. 5 hours of searching, still nothing. It's almost like she doesn't exist._ sighs an rubs his temples. Continues to search. Has spent 5 hours searching the web for missing or runaway children from 4 years ago _One more hour, then I'm shutting down for the night._ continues to search. He goes through 3 more sites before he stumbles upon Sunflower's Home for Girls. Gasps when he sees an old bulletin

_**Missing girl. **_

_**Believed to have run away during the night. **_

_**12 year old Anjalika has been missing for 2 months now. **_

_**Please, if you see her, bring her home. **_

_**She is 4'8", has brown hair and brown eyes.**_

Donnie scrolls down to a picture of a 12 year old Anja. He smiles to himself, now hacking into Sunflower's Home for Girls' records.

**_ {L.H., Casey, and April wake up to the smell of eggs cooking}_**

** Casey:** yawns and scratches his messed up hair. Stretches and gets up from being curled around April. Who's cooking eggs? looks into the kitchen and sees Anja in there Mouse?

**Anja:** turns when she hears her nickname. Sees Casey and pulls a fake pout Don't call me Mouse. turns back to finish the eggs. Minding her bandages and bruises

**Casey:** smirks Sure thing Mouse. Watches her cook You can cook?

**April:** smacks Casey in the chest Casey.

**Anja:** pouts, not turning around Yes I can cook. Mikey taught me.

**Casey:** Oh he did, did he? an idiotic idea forms

**Anja:** Yes. continues to cook

**Casey:** Ya thank him yet? smirks

**Anja:** Yes I did.

**Casey:** Did ya do it properly?

**Anja:** Huh? turns to look at him. What do you mean? How do you thank him properly? looks up at him with curious brown eyes

**Casey:** Here, let me tell ya. _God I love this kid. Mikey would never do it...I hope. Na he wouldn't...right? Oh well._ Leans down and whispers into her ear

**Anja:** nods a few times Uh huh. Ok. Confused Are you sure? Casey nods That sounds like a weird way to thank someone, but ok. If that's the proper way, I guess I'll do it. April enters the kitchen

**April:** Do what sweetie? looks at Casey, then at Anja

**Anja:** Thank Mikey for teaching me how to cook. smiles as April smiles sweetly

**L.H.:** Walks in, smiles and tussles Anja's hair a little It smells wonderful Anjalika.

**Anja:** Blushes and smiles up at him Thank you Leatherhead.

_**{The guys come down from their rooms. Each still with a heavy heart}**_

** Leo:** _I wonder if she's awake. Will she remember anything? _sighs _I hope she's ok._

**Mikey:** yawns _hardly any sleep. Training later. Anja. I just can't stop thinking about her._ sighs _What are we gonna do when she wakes up?_

**Raph:** his eyes are still slightly red and puffy sighs _Please, please be ok Anja. I can't lose you._

**Donnie:** his eyes cast to the floor. His mind deep in thought _I can't believe this. No matter what happens, we lose her._ through his searching, he came across her medical records. He re-read them so many times, hoping he was reading it wrong. He got no sleep, after finding out Anja is dying. He spent all night searching for something, anything that could help her. After spending fruitless hours searching, he finally went back to her files. Searching for something, he did not know. What he came across, was her birth certificate. What he saw on there made his heart stop. On there, it declared her mother**_(deceased)_** Her father **(living)** _We lose her either way._ a tear escapes, being soaked into his mask _We either lose her to this disease, or to her only living relative. We just wont win this time._ They all enter the kitchen to find Anja awake and smiling.

**Raph:** he sees her and immediately rushes to her. Embracing her into a tight hug Anja, you're awake! Are you hurting anywhere? Here sit down. You should rest. looks for a chair

**Anja:** winces in his grip Raphie, I'm fine. But you're crushing me. Raph immediately lets her go. He feels as though he hurt her more than she already was she looks up at him and smiles. She wraps her arms around his carapace as much as possible and snuggles up to his plastron whispers Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. she looks up at him, her eyes misting over with fresh tears Are you mad at me?

**Raph:** swallows the lump in his throat _I could never be mad at her._ he reaches down and picks her up gently. He hugs her to his chest. His head resting on top of hers. whispers Never. I'd never be mad at you Anja. You're the little sister I've always wanted. We were...I was...his voice breaks...I was so scared though. I thought we lost you. fresh tears flow from Raph he can feel Anja's tears hitting where plastron meets skin on his chest Hun will pay for what he has done to you. feels her body tense up I promise you this, on my honor. I will never allow him to hurt you ever again. closes his eyes and nuzzles her head gently From now on, you'll have me. You'll always have me. Raphael, your big brother. I'll always protect you Anja. hugs her tighter I love you Anja. So much.

**Anja:** her shoulders start to shake as she silently cries I...I love you too Raphie. My big brother. she wraps her arms around his neck I was...hiccups...so scared. I wanted, sniffles to do what was right. I wanted to be like you guys. looks into his eyes. Her brown eyes, his golden eyes. Bother spilling tears I wanted to protect Sam. I really did. she buries her head against his chest again I failed though. sobs Because of me. Because of what I did. I...I got...sobs I killed Sam. sobs heavily It's all my fault.

**Mikey:** Everyone has been holding back their own tears as they witness what happens before them. Mikey rushes to her as she holds onto Raph. He hugs Anja from the other side. Silent tears fall from him It's not your fault Anja. You didn't know that would happen. Anja turns her head and looks at Mikey, seeing him cry, she brings one of her arms around and wipes away some of his tears with her fingers. Mikey leans forward and nuzzles his forehead against hers I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sam died. He died protecting you though. I know he did. smiles sadly That's what any of us would do in his place. He wouldn't want you to be sad though. No, definitely not. He'd want you to smile. That bright and beautiful smile you have that could light the darkest of places, he'd want you to smile as much as you can. she smiles a little There we go. That's better. he takes his thumb and wipes away her fresh tears You wont have to be alone anymore Anja. We're here for you now. We'll always be here for you.

_**{Over the next few hours, everyone has stayed around Anja. They've all spoken with her and explained what happened. They held her as she cried. That night, as everyone goes to bed, Donnie stays up. Trying to figure out how to tell the others the news.}**_

**Donnie:** sighs over his 3rd cup of coffee _What am I going to do? How do I tell the others? How do I tell her? Does Anja even know? How can I tell her_...swallows thickly..._that she's dying?_ jumps slightly when someone knocks on his door

**Leo:** Donnie? You still up? opens the door and peeks in

**Donnie:** Yea Leo. clears his throat What's up?

**Leo:** enters and sits down in one of the chairs near his desk Are you ok? Donnie looks at him confused You seem...kinda out of it today. Is everything alright?

** Donnie:** sighs Not really Leo. rubs his face he stares down at his hands I...I found Anja's old orphanage last night. I found all her files. continues to look at his hands, but feels Leo lean just a little bit closer She...takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly...she's sick Leo.

**Leo:** Sick? takes a deep breath and looks into his younger brothers eyes What do you mean by sick Donnie?

**Donnie:** clears his throat She has...a heart disease. Leo pales a little Donnie takes another deep breath She's gonna need a heart transplant. I don't know when though.

**Leo:** nods his head a few times So she's...takes a deep breath...dying? Donnie nods Does anybody else know?

**Donnie:** shakes his head No, not yet. I don't even know if she knows yet. they both stay silent for several minutes We have to tell them Leo. looks at Leo

** Leo:** nods I know. looks at Donnie That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?

**Donnie:** shakes his head again I found her birth certificate while searching through her files. Leo's eyes widen slightly, almost knowing what he is about to say Leo…her father's alive.

_**{It has been 4 days since Anja's attack. Her bruises are fading and her wounds are healing nicely. Anja is over at April and Casey's. Donnie has decided to tell everybody what he has found out}**_

**Donnie:** Leo's right beside him Hey guys, I need to talk to you. everyone gathers over towards Donnie's Lab.

**Raph:** Yea Don, what's up?

**Mikey:** reading one of his comics Yea dude, better hurry. SS is about to kick some major bad guy butt.

**Master Splinter:** What is it my son? L.H. is right beside him

**Leo:** Ok, well Donnie did some digging and he found Anja's old orphanage. everyone's shocked to say the least

** Mikey:** Dude, that's awesome! Whatcha find out?

**Donnie:** sighs Her birth certificate.

**Master Splinter:** You do not seem pleased about this my son. What troubles you?

**Donnie:** looks at everyone, then looks down Her father's alive. can literally hear everyone stop breathing He doesn't live very far from where we're at now. Just a couple of blocks away.

**Raph:** Oh…looks down…her father.

**L.H.:** _I see. I knew she would leave us one day, but not this soon._

**Mikey:** Oh…swallows…ha…have you told her yet?

**Donnie:** No, not yet. When she comes back I will.

**Raph:** Oh, ok. So…clears his throat is there anything else? wont look anyone in the eyes

**Donnie:** ...No, that's all. everyone leaves. Donnie and Leo both go back into the lab

** Leo:** turns to Donnie who is slowly tearing up Donnie?

**Donnie:** hiccups I couldn't tell them. closes his eyes as the first few tears fall I'm such a coward!

**Leo:** grips Donnie into a fierce hug You're not a coward Donnie, far from it! Donnie's tears continue to fall You just didn't know how to tell them, that's all. Donnie nods as he lets the first of many sobs escape him We'll tell her together, ok? Donnie nods as he holds onto his older brother, and for the first time in a long time, cries on his shoulder

_**{Anja is at Aprils…who has decided to take her shopping.}**_

**Anja:** in the dressing room, a pink frilly dress in front of her _I'm so not wearing that!_

**April:** Anja honey, you dressed yet?

**Anja:** groans Do I have to wear this one?

**April:** smiles Yes dear. Now hurry and come on out. I want to see how it looks on you. can hear grumbling and groaning as fabric is moving around

**Casey:** holding 2 bags of clothing _I hate shopping._

**Anja:** comes out wearing the pink frilly torture device, pouting I look like a girl.

**April:** giggles You are a girl Anja.

**Anja:** Can't I just wear pants and a t-shirt? picks at the dresses skirt This is way too girly.

**Casey:** looks at Anja She's right Ape. April glares at him What? She dressed like a guy for 4 years. You can't un-due that over-night. Anja nods, happy that someone is on her side

**April:** sighs Figures. The times you make the most sense, is when it really counts. sighs again Ok, ok. We wont get the dress.

**Anja:** Yes! fist pumps, then winces Ow, ow, ow.

**April:** Anja! Casey and April both rush forward Are you alright sweetie? gently holds her arm Where does it hurt? a store clerk comes by

** Store Clerk:** Smiles Is everything alright ma'am? sees the dress Anja is wearing and smiles sweetly Is your daughter finding everything she needs?

**Casey:** blushes and clears his throat while scratching the back of his head Uh, yea. Anja is standing beside Casey

**Store Clerk:** nods and crouches down What's your name sweetie? Anja, not used to other people _**women especially**_, hides behind Casey and buries her face into his back Oh…blinks and smiles She must be a daddy's girl. gets up and leaves Call me if you need anything.

**Casey:** chuckles She's gone Anja. You can come out now. Anja peeks around Casey, sees that the store clerk is gone, stands beside Casey again You ok Mouse?

**Anja:** nods and looks down Yea

**April:** crouches down and lifts her chin to look into her eyes Anja, what's wrong?

**Anja:** with her right hand, she grabs the hem of Casey's shirt Nothing.

**Casey & April:** _She must not be used to other women._

**April:** smiles Why don't you go change. We have one more stop, and then we're done. Anja nods and returns to the dressing room April turns to Casey Casey?

** Casey:** sighs Baby steps Babes. Let's get her used to being around other people first. she nods as Anja re-appears Ready squirt?

**Anja:** puffs out her cheeks Casey and April laugh brightens Can we get some ice cream before we go back home?

**Casey:** _Master Splinter's gonna kill us if we spoil her dinner._ Sure, after we're done shopping, we'll get some ice cream.

**Anja:** smiles Thank you Casey. Thank you April.

**April:** smiles as she picks up one of the bags _At lease she's used to me._ they all head to the last store…an undergarment store

**Casey:** sees the store they're going to _Nope!_ I'm gonna wait out here. Anja gets confused

**April:** Ok. We shouldn't be long. Anja stops and looks at Casey sit on a nearby bench she looks back at April and sees that she is almost in the store. She rushes to Aprils side and grabs her hand with both of hers. April looks down and smiles It's ok Anja. Anja looks up I'm right here. grasps her hand

**Anja:** smiles and walks beside her. Hand in hand. Thank you April. looks around once they are in the store. Sees rows and rows of underwear and bra's. Why are we here?

**April:** looking around already We need to get you some bra's and underwear.

**Anja:** _Bra's?_ Can't I just wear my wrap?

**April:** smiles No dear. You're a young lady. You need some bra's. can hear Anja groan starts going through some panties _Hm, a variety would be good until she finds what she likes._ picks a variety of panties in many different shapes, colors, and patterns _Ok, that should do for now._ Now onto the bra's.

**Anja:** groans _Why bra's? My wrap's just as good. _

**April:** walks up to a store clerk Sir, could you direct me to your smallest bra's. A-cup please.

**Store Clerk:** Yes ma'am. This way please. leads them to a section where a wide selection of A-cup bra's are held This would be your section. We have a wide variety of A-cup bra's and sports bra's as well. leaves Call me if you need anything.

**April:** smiles and nods Thank you. looks at Anja Ready? Anja sighs and nods Ok.

**Anja:** after about 5 minutes Anja starts to fidget April?

**April:** Hm? continues to search through the racks

**Anja:** Um…will I be living with you and Casey now, or will I still live with Leatherhead?

**April:** smiles That's up to you dear.

**Anja:** nods Ok. I want to stay with Leatherhead.

**April:** smiles You really like him, don't you?

**Anja:** blushes and nods Yea. He's different than the others. Sees April look at her funny Oh it's not about his looks. It's how he makes me feel.

**April:** _Uh oh._ fidgets _Might have to do a lesson on the birds and the bees._ How does he make you feel Anja?

**Anja:** smiles Safe, happy, loved. I don't really know how to describe it. looks down as April ponders her response April? looks up at her Is that what's it like?

**April:** Confused What, what's like?

**Anja:** looks into her eyes To have a dad?

**April:** smiles lovingly Yes it is baby. Daddy's are here to keep their little girls safe.

**Anja:** smiles, then frowns _Why was I dropped off at the orphanage if daddy's keep their kids safe?_

**April:** worried What's wrong Anja?

**Anja:** confused and upset If dads are here to keep us safe, then why…why did I end up at that orphanage? tears mist her eyes Why didn't anyone want me?

**April:** squats down and hugs her tightly Anja, sometimes things happen that we have no control over. she feels tear drops dampen her shirt That doesn't mean you aren't loved. Me and Casey both love you. The guys and Master Splinter love you. Leatherhead loves you too and I'm pretty sure he sees you as his own daughter. feels Anja wrap her arms around her neck

**Anja:** sniffles and presses her face into Aprils shoulder _This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be adopted into their family. No matter how badly I wanted it, I just had to remain friends with them. I don't want them to hurt._ A…April.

**April:** rubbing her back gently What is it baby?

**Anja:** I…sobs…I'm dying.


End file.
